Some People are Just Meant to be Together
by MH33
Summary: Everyone has their perfect match, even if it's with the last person they would ever except...
1. Prologue: Jame's Point of View

**Note: Everything you see from the books and movies: characters, events, etc., of course all belongs to the Queen. I hope you enjoy, and please review. Feel free to share you ideas and opinions:)**

* * *

**Prologue: **

There are some people in this world that are just meant to be together. Whether they've known each other from birth, or if they just meant. They might not know it at first, but it's there.

* * *

James Potter: Pureblood, Gryffindors star seeker, popular, enemy's with Severus Snape, good looking, as three best friends, can have any girl he wants...except the one he wants, wants nothing to do with him. Lily Evans has hated James ever since their first year when he first picked on Severus Snape who happened to be her best friend, who knew.

Lily Evans: Muggleborn, book worm, smartest in her year, best friends with Severus Snape, Fiery red hair with a personality to match, loathes James Potter. She see's him as an arrogant and spoiled, thinks he knows everything and has a huge ego, no consideration for other people.

* * *

First Year:

"Give it back!" A young greasy haired Severus Snape yelled.

"Make me." A young James Potter countered, who was levitating Severus's wand.

"I said give it back Potter!" Severus said, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Maybe I don't want to..." James said, lazily holding his wand.

Severus glared at James, his face turning red from anger.

"What's wrong, Severus?" James smirked, "You upset? Don't cry Snivellus."

Severus went to take step forward when someone grabbed his arm, it was a girl, "Sev. don't", she said. The girl was about average high for a first year, skinny, hair fiery red hair the hung to her mid back, she had piercing green eyes, and some freckles scattered across her face. James had seen her a few times around the Gryffindor common room and some classes, but never really paid attention to her. "He's not worth it." She said pulling him out of his thoughts. "What's your problem?" she asked him, "What did he ever do to you? Huh?" When James didn't reply, she narrowed her eyes, "That's what I though." She took out her own wand waved it and Severus's wand fell to the ground. She walked over and picked it up before handing it back to him, "Come on Sev. lets go." she grabbed his hand, "You didn't have to do that Lily..." He muttered as they walked down the corridor.

James stood there for a minute, staring at them as they left. There was something about Severus that made James not like him even more. Then there was that girl, Lily...

'What was her last name?' he thought. It took him a minute, but he finally remembered, Evans. She was a muggleborn, pretty smart too if he remembered correctly. It didn't make sense to him how her and Severus were friends, but what did he care? It wasn't his problem, and why should he care? She was just some girl.

Little did he know, she wasn't just _some girl_.

* * *

**Note: I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review! Let me know if you want to see Lily's point of view on everything:)**


	2. Prologue: Lily's Point of View

**Prologue: Lily's Point of View**

Lily Evans was doing what she was always doing and sitting in the Library in her favorite corner. It was privet and hidden from everyone else so she could get some peace. She already finished all of her assignments. Some people might call her a know-it-all, but she didn't mind. She wasn't to learn whatever she could, she found it all so interesting.

It was only the beginning of the school year and she was already ahead. Sure Lily was a muggleborn, but what did it matter, she had good marks, no one really picked on her, she had friends, and one best friend: Severus Snape. They had been friends before she even started school. He told her what she was, he would talk to her when her sister upset her. Severus was always there for her.

After a while she started to wonder where on earth Severus could have gotten off to. Lily, closed her book and left the library in search of him. She didn't have to look long, she only had to follow the sound of yelling to find him.

"Give it back!" Severus yelled at a boy with glasses and messy black hair.

"Make me." The boy countered.

Lily looked around for what Severus was walking about. She finally looked up and found the boy had been levitating his wand in the air. Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy, but did nothing. She waited to see what would happen next.

"I said give it back Potter!" Severus yelled again.

Potter... that named sounded familiar. It look Lily a minute but she remembered where she had heard that name before. Severus had mentioned him once or twice, but they weren't good things. She also remembered the name because, she sat next to him after the sorting. His name was James. James Potter. Drawn from her thoughts she saw Severus's face getting redder and redder by the minute.

"What's wrong Severus?" She heard James ask, an evil smirk appearing on his face, "You upset? Don't cry Snivellus."

That was it. She had had enough, this James kid was arrogant, cocky, and had a huge ego. She walked over to Severus and grabbed his arm before he could do anything he might regret. "Sev. don't." She said calmly. Severus relaxed a little bit, but never took his eyes off of Potter. "He's not worth it." She said trying to calm him down. She saw Potter looking at her. "What's your problem?" she asked him clearly annoyed, "What did he ever do to you? Huh?" When he didn't reply she narrowed her eyes, "That's what I thought." She took out her wand and with a flick Severus's wand fell to the floor. She walked over and picked it up glaring at James as she went, so many names for him running through her head. Once she handed Severus his wand back, she took his hand, "Come on Sev. let's go."

"You didn't have to do that Lily..." He muttered.

"Yes I did." she said in an of-matter-of-fact tone, "if I didn't then a fight might have broken out and no offense Sev. but your not the best a hand-to-hand combat..." she said, "And now I see what you mean about that Potter kid, he's completely arrogant, thinks he's just bloody brilliant, has no consideration for other people, and I've seen him with those friends of his, complete animals. That Remus kid though seems pretty normal, but still a little off, Peter just follows them around like his worships them, and that Black is just as bad."

Severus nodded and smiled like it was his birthday and Christmas combined. He saw the look on Potter's face and knowing Lily hated him made it even better.

When ever Lily saw James she would give him the cold shoulder, "Potter." She would say, and that was if she spoke to him at all. She would avoid him whenever possible. Which wasn't very often since his and Severus always got into fights, and every time she would dislike him even more.

If someone told her one day she may not feel that way, she would laugh. But feelings change and so do people...

* * *

**Note: Hope you liked it:) Don't forgot to post opinions and ideas, please review!**


	3. Choices Made: Lily's Point of View

**Note: If anything is unclear please don't hesitate to ask and I will clear it up the best I can!**

* * *

**5 Years Later:**

**Lily:**

Lily Evans was walking by the Lake at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, with her best friend Severus Snape at her side. Sure Lily had other friends like Marlene McKinnon, but she didn't hang out with her as much. She was talking about Severus friends, "I don't have a problem that you have other friends, Sev, and I don't care that you do. It's just them. I mean that Goyal block and them, don't seem like very good people. I mean I hear them talking about become Death Eaters Sev. They want to follow _Him_..."

"There good guys Lil, they're only joking..." He says waving it off like it was nothing.

Lily wasn't so sure about that, but she trusted Severus and if he says they're harmless and she'll just have to go with that.

"Anyway, I have to go finish that essay for Slughorn, I'll see you later Lily." He said turning away and heading back to the castle.

Lily sighed and sat down by the nearest tree and pulled out a book from her backpack. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there before she looked up and noticed that the sun was going to set in a few hours. She stood up and started to walk back to the castle when she saw a group of people gathered around a tree, laughing. It look her a minute to realize what they were laughing at, it was Severus. He was dangling in the air by his ankle. She gasped and ran over to the crowd of people and began pushing her way through. Once she made it to the front of the group she saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She should have known.

"POTTER!" She yelled.

"Who wants to see me pull his pants down?" James Potter asked before he looked over and saw Lily, "Hey, Evans! Enjoying the show?" He smirked.

Lily was furious, "Put. Him. Down." She said.

"Whatever you say Evans..." James said and with a flick of his wand Severus fell to the ground, "Your lucky Evans was here to save you Snivellus." He sneered.

Lily took a step to go help Severus, but stopped cold when she heard Severus's reply, "I don't need a mudblood like her to save, me..." He said darkly.

"Take that back!" James said pointing his wand at Severus.

"Fine!" Lily yelled, holding back tears, "Next time I won't save you! Your on your own Severus." she said the turned to James. "And I don't need you sticking up for me!" She yelled before turning away and running back to the castle.

Lily didn't go down for dinner that night. It was about 11 pm when she decided to go up to bed and it was about 2 am, when she was being woken up by Marlene.

"What?" She moaned pulling her pillow over her head.

"_He's_ out there. I told him to beat it, but he threatened to sleep out there if you didn't come out." She sighed.

Lily muttered some things and slowly got out of bed and went down to the common room and over to the portrait hole, "Marlene said you'd threaten to sleep out here if I didn't come?" She said darkly crossing her leaning against the door way.

"Please Lily." Severus begged, "Let me explain.. Just give me five minutes."

"You have two." She said shortly.

Severus took a deep breath, "I never meant to call you a mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out?" she snapped, "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends... You've chosen your way. I've chosen mine. Goodbye Severus." She said before closing the door and going back to bed. She had a lump in her throat and felt tears in her eyes, but in her brain and in her heart, she knew she did the right thing...

* * *

**Note: I DID NOT RIGHT THAT LAST CONVERSATION! I am just putting it out there that that last bit of dialog between Lily and Severus is from the series, I did not right it. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. Ok, I just need to say that.. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll post James's point of view later:) **


	4. Choices Made: James's Point of View

**Note: I hope you like it! Please, please, please, review. Ideas and opinions highly encouraged.**

* * *

**5 Years Later:**

**James:**

James Potter was sitting under a tree of the grounds of Hogwarts, his gold snitch fluttering above him, he would catch it, let it go, and then catching it again before it got away. Some people would find this quite boring after a while. but not James, he found it somewhat peaceful.

"Hey Prongs!" James heard.

He captured the snitch in his hand before sitting up and looking over to find two of his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, walking his way. Sirius had a smirk on his face as usual and Remus had a book in his hand. Typical Remus. Remus was usually the one that kept them out of trouble and made sure that they got their work done. He was also made prefect that year. They believed it was some kind of ploy so Remus could keep James and Sirius out of trouble, not that it worked so well.

"Hey Padfoot. Hey Moony." Jame smirked.

Many people thought that their nicknames were ridiculous, but they didn't know that there was a story behind them. Over the previous summer, the guys had finally mastered their Animagi form. James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat, together the three of them could spend the full moons with Remus and keep _him_ in line.

"Guess who I saw sitting by the lake.." Sirius said nudging James in the side, "Lily, and dear old Snivellus." He said before James had a chance to respond, not that he was going to. Ever since 3rd year when they found out that James fancied Lily they would pick on him constantly, Sirius mainly.

James rolled his eyes at his best friend. No one ever thought about and or noticed that James Potter fancied Lily Evans since the two of them were enemies, they whole school knew it too.

Eventually Peter came out too, and sat with them. They had no clue where he had been all day, but didn't question him on anything.

It was around 3 pm that afternoon when James saw Severus Snape walking across the grounds and heading over to the lake.

James stood up, "Hey Snape!" He called.

Severus stopped in his tracks, "What do you want Potter?" He said darkly.

_'First mistake..' _James thought, he and Severus had been doing this for 5 years and he never learned.

"Nothing _Snivellus..._" James smirked, as Sirius tried not to laugh at Severus's face as it was growing redder and redder by the minute with anger. Severus took a step towards James. "What's wrong, _Snivellus_?" James asked.

Severus whipped his wand out, "Stupefy!" he yelled, quickly.

But James was quicker, "Protego!" James said.

People started gathering around and watching the two boys dual.

"Levicorpus!" James yelled and Severus was levitated into the air, by his ankle. He tried to move, but he was frozen. Severus was beyond furious at the moment.

"POTTER!" James heard.

"Who want's to see me pull his pants down?" He asked as people started to laugh, and turned to find a steaming mad Lily Evans, "Hey Evans! Enjoying the show?" He smirked.

Lily was furious, "Put. Him. Down." She said.

"Whatever you say Evans..." James said giving a shrug and with a flick of his wand Severus fell to the ground, "Your lucky Evans was here to save you Snivellus." He sneered.

James saw Lily take a step to go help Severus, but stop cold when she heard Severus's reply, "I don't need a mudblood like her to save, me..." He said darkly.

James's wand snapped back out faster than you could say 'Gryffindor', "Take that back!" James said pointing his wand at Severus. James was so close to hexing him when he heard Lily yell.

"Fine!" Lily yelled, she looked like she was holding back tears, "Next time I won't save you! Your on your own Severus." she said the turned to James. "And I don't need you sticking up for me!" She yelled before turning away and running back to the castle.

"Tough break Prongs..." James turned to find Sirius, he had forgotten that he was there.

"Yeah..." James said.

Later that night James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room everyone had gone up to bed. He had been thinking about to days set of events. Especially what he had just heard, Lily's final conversation with Severus. She hadn't known he was there. "You've chosen your way. I've chosen mine. Goodbye Severus." she had said. He had heard her stifle a cry as she went back to bed. James had been thinking, that maybe today he had gone too far. Severus _had_ chosen his way, Lily chose her's, and now it was time for James to choose his.

* * *

**Note: I'll love to hear what you have to say, so please review. I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**


	5. Redemption: Jame's Point of View

**Note: Sorry I haven't added a chapter all week, school has been crazy lately and I haven't had the time. NOw it's the weekend and I can add come more. I promise to try and do better:)**

* * *

James:

Over the past week nothing had changed that must, except for the fact that Severus Snape was no longer seen anywhere near Lily Evans. Also, Lily had made it her goal to ignore James more than she had before. He wouldn't even get the usual 'Potter', now the only thing he would get would be a glare that would put Professor McGonagall to shame. James had decided a week prior to that that it was time to change. If he ever wanted to have a chance with Evans then he needed to stop being a git. Although, anything he did could result in the never ending jokes and questions from none other than Sirius Black. Sirius was like a brother to him, but sometimes it did get annoying.

James walked into Transfigurations alone. Usually him and Sirius would be coming in last minute, but this morning he came in early, leaving the guys at breakfast. He knew the only other person that would be in here would be Lily. He set his books down at his table and walked over to the red headed girl with her head down, as she wrote on a piece of parchment.

He cleared his throat, so he didn't startle her. Even though she did jump slightly and turned to look at him. She seemed surprised to see him, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Evans." He said giving her a smile, not a smirk, an actual smile.

Though her face remained indifferent her eyes were filled with different emotions that James couldn't describe.

"Potter..." She said darkly, deciding that it was no use ignoring him if she couldn't help it.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I wanted to apologize for the other day with Sni- I mean Snape."

If Lily was surprised by his apology then she didn't show it, he was about to say more, but McGonagall had just walked in followed by several other students, Sirius, Remus, and Peter included in the mix. James quickly headed over to his seat before Sirius had sat down.

"Hey Prongs, why did you leave breakfast early?" He asked, Sirius was never one that would miss a meal. HE was type of guy that was still hungry after two helpings.

Lucky James didn't get a chance to reply because class had started right away. Sirius had given him a look that said, 'Don't think this is over' before turning his attention to the front of the class.

James was distracted all throughout the rest of the day, thinking about his apology to Lily, thinking about her expression. Did he see a hint of surprise or anger? He wasn't sure, however, her emotions could usually be clearly told in those bright green eyes of hers. James had done what needed to be done, he said he was sorry and he didn't both Lily after that.

"Prongs. Prongs. James!"

It was Sirius, "What?" he asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, you ok?" He asked, a slight hint for concern etched on his face. Remus on the other hand, who showed more emotion than Sirius had concern clearly written on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Padfoot." He said trying to wave it off.

"Anyway..." Sirius said at totally convinced, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go and find Snivellus?"

Normally James would have automatically would have said, 'yes', but there was something about the idea that didn't excite him as much as it use to. James shook his head, "i'm good Padfoot, I think I might go back to the common room.." He said, "See ya, later." He bid his friends goodbye before turning away and leaving his best friends standing there in shock. They could not believe that Jame Potter didn't want to mess with Severus Snape. Something was up with him and they wanted to know.

James entered the Gryffindor common room to find it empty, 'perfect' he thought. Now he could think of the next step in his plan for redemption.

* * *

**Note: I hoped you liked it, and please, please, please review. I want to hear what you have to say.**


	6. Redemption: Lily's Point of View

**Note: Things will start to get better in the chapter from this point on. Things will also start to change, so welcome to the world of redemption. Also in later chapters I will be putting in the point of views from Marlene and some of the ****Marauders. Let me know who you would like to have a P.O.V of, and I was thinking that eventually I would add a Marlene/Sirius P.O.V though keep in mind it would still be mainly James and Lily. That though would be until in later chapters. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Lily:

This week was very quite for Lily Evans. She went to her classes and did her homework. Her usual day to day scheduled, other than the fact that she wasn't seen anywhere with one Severus Snape. By this point it seemed that everyone in the whole castle knew about what had happened last week. So that meant that everyone knew these three things: one: Lily wanted nothing to do with Severus Snape and avoided him whenever possible. Two: she loathed James Potter even more than before. Three: She was now best friends with Marlene McKinnon. Even though Lily wanted nothing to do with James Severus there would always be a small part of her that would miss Severus. Potter on the other hand, "Good Riddance to him" she thought. She wouldn't acknowledge him, now that she would help it.

It was an early Monday morning and Lily was the first one up in her dorm, as usual. The sun was raise rising over the lake, most people wouldn't be up for at lease another hour. She was more of a morning person, she could never understand how people could sleep until noon on weekends.

She got up out, took a quick shower, and got dressed, before she headed downstairs for breakfast. The grand hall was almost completely empty, except for a couple Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. Lily was the only Gryffindor at the table, she didn't mind so much. After a while she looked behind her, she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She was right, it turned out to be none other than Severus Snape. Once their eyes met he quickly looked back down. His body language was tense, like he was debating something. Not wanting to wait and find out she picked up her back and headed to her first class, which was Transfigurations.

Lily usually arrived early, sometimes before Professor McGonagall, like today. To pass the time she took out a piece of parchment and started to take notes for the section on the Gemino Curse or otherwise known as the Doubling Charm. They would just be starting it and she wanted to be prepared. About half way through the section she heard footsteps as someone entered the classroom.

'It's probably just Professor McGonagall..' she thought so sh didn't bother to look up. She was wrong because the person had cleared their throat, and it was too deep to be McGonagall's. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes she saw that it was James Potter. Surprised she looked up before she could stop herself.

'What was he doing here? and alone too...' she though, 'He's up to something.' she concluded. She looked at him deciding it was useless to avoid him since she had already looked up.

"Potter.." She said darkly, her face showing no emotion, although her eyes were a different story.

She saw him take a deep breath before saying that last thing she would probably ever expect, "I wanted to apologize for the other day with Sni- I mean Snape."

Although Lily was very much surprised she didn't let it show. She looked at him, thinking that he was lying at first, but came to the conclusion that he wasn't. He was actually telling the truth, James Potter had just apologized. She could tell that he wanted to and was about to say more, but didn't get the chance to when Professor McGonagall, along with several other students came in. James quickly took his seat once he saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter enter the room. She kept glancing over at James's table as Sirius Black sat down.

"Hey Lils, you ok?" Lily jumped slightly and turned to find Marlene McKinnon.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking.." She replied, it was basically the truth.

Marlene took her seat deciding not to push the subject. As soon as class ended, Lily, usually the last one to leave the classroom, was the first to leave, so that she didn't have to talk to Potter again. However, she didn't have to worry about that because he hadn't tried to talk to her again for the rest of the day. Which was weird for him.

Later that day, Lily had just finished her last class and Marlene and her were walking down the halls. Lily felt a nudge on her side from Marlene, who pointed over at a group of boys. It was Potter and them.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes, you ok?" She heard Sirius ask.

Normally she didn't eavesdrop, but there was something about this that she couldn't help _not_ listen to.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Padfoot." He said trying to wave it off, but Lily knew it was probably more.

"Anyway..." Sirius said not sounding totally convinced, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go and find Snivellus?"

At this Lily's fists clenched out of habit, like she didn't already know his answer anyway. This next part Lily wouldn't have believed if she hadn't seen his lips move, speaking the words, ""i'm good Padfoot, I think I might go back to the common room.." He said, "See ya, later." He bid his friends goodbye before turning away and leaving his best friends standing there in shock.

Lily herself was a very shocked at his answer. What was up with Potter? He never use to pass up a chance to mess with Severus. Something was definitively up. Could this possibly be a form of redemption? She quickly shook this though away, because it just seemed unrealistic.


	7. Christmas Surprises

**Note: I might not be able to post new chapters for the next few days because it's spring break and I'll be away. I'll be sure to to add a couple tonight and tomorrow to tie you over until I get back:)**

* * *

Christmas was in the air at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students all over the castle were packing up their things and getting ready to go home, for classes had just ended and it was the started of the Christmas holidays. By later tonight all of Hogwarts would be gone, except for Lily. Lily would be staying for the holidays this year because of her sister. Sure during her time at home, her and Petunia would get along the best she could, but they were still every distant. This year was different however, because Petunia's boyfriend would be spending the holidays with her family. His name was Vernon Dursley and she wanted nothing to do with him what so ever. He was a horrid person, he was completely boring and liked nothing out of the ordinary. No wonder wonder Petunia like liked him so much. Another thing was that Vernon wasn't so found of her, the had only meant a couple of times over the summer and right away he could tell that she was different, he didn't even know that she was a witch.

Marlene had offered for Lily to spend the Holidays with her and her family, but Lily decided, by saying that she would be fine here and would just work on some homework.

"But, it's Christmas!" She argued, "I can't leave you alone on Christmas, I'll just stay here then." she concluded.

"No, Marls, go home. I'll be fine here and I'll seen you when you get back." Lilly stood firm.

This argument had gone on a little longer before Marlene realized it was useless to argue with Lily. Even though Marlene did kept trying throughout the rest of the day. In the end Lily came to see Marlene off of the Hogwarts express.

"I'll write to you, so you don't get too bored." Marlene said with a smile.

"You better." Lily teased and hugged her best friends goodbye for the holidays.

After the train pulled away Lily walked back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room, where she found a something that she wasn't expecting. James Potter, sitting in a chair by the burning fire, reading a book.

"Potter?" She said looking at him in surprise.

James jumped and fell off the chair, his book landing with a thud, on the ground, "Evans?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "Did know you were going to be staying for the holidays."

"Neither did I..." she said her voice now indifferent. She now wished that she had taken Marlene up on her offer and she _almost _would rather be home with Petunia and her boyfriend.

"What can I say?" James said with a shrug, "I didn't want to go home this year.."

"What about your little friends? What do you call yourselves now? The Marauders?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"They went home." He said simply, even though he tried to convince Sirius to stay, but he said that he needed to take care of something. He wouldn't say what, but James was worried about his best friend.

Lily gave him a look, "What?" James asked confused, "We aren't connected at the hip. We do do things on our own, you know."

"I never said that." She countered.

James sighed, "Listen Evans, since we're probably the only students still in the castle, we could at least try and get along. Unless you want to go hand out with the Bloody Barton or someone, maybe Morning Myrtle.." he added with a slight smirk.

"Not going to happen, Potter." She said and glared at him and turned to go up to her dorm, but stopped at the stairs, "I'm impressed, Potter, your book had no pictures." She smirked before continuing up the stairs. This was going to be a long holiday...

James sighed, "Why couldn't things ever go right?" he asked himself once she was gone.

* * *

**Note: Ok, I know that things didn't go so well between them. Also I don't think that James is stupid or anything and Lily will realized that there is more than meets the eye with James very soon. I promise that more will happen and things will get better between them in up coming chapters. Please, please, please, please, review! Thanks:D **


	8. An Unlikely Friendship

**Note: Hey I am so sorry, I have been absent longer than I had planned. Hope you like this one and I still plan on keeping the promise I made last chapter;)**

* * *

The first few days of the Christmas Holidays went by very slowly for both James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily spent most of her time in the library, a place she thought that James wouldn't dare set foot it. James on the other hand, spent most of his time at the Quidditch Pitch, because for James, flying was the one thing that help clear his head, and helped him think.

Than there were those quiet nights filled with an awkward silence in the Gryffindor common room. Eventually one of them would decide to go up to bed. They wouldn't speak, they would just get up and leave. Meals were no different. They would sit alone and the would be dead silent.

One night though, the silence was broken for the first time since the first night of the Holidays. Lily and James were both in the common room. James reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and Lily was working on the homework that was given to them for the break. Though it wasn't much, she spread it out so that she would be busy all though break.

James had looked up from his book and over at Lily working. Fixing his glasses he looked at what she was working on, "How can you work over break?" he asked her.

"Because," She said not bothering to look up from the piece of parchment on the table in front of her, " I want to be prepared when classes start up again and its also our O. year." she said shortly.

"Yeah, but O.W.L.s aren't for about another 5-6 months, isn't it a little early to be studying..." He said.

"It's never too early.." She replied looking over the parchment.

James couldn't help himself and looked over at what she was doing, "Can I help you?" she asked, glaring up at him.

"Wolves are more afraid of fire than Werewolves, not the other way around and werewolves are more savage." He corrected her pointing at her essay.

Lily looked at her essay, " Oh really because..." she said trailing off as she looked in her book, "Your right..." she sounded almost amazed, "How did you know?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm not as dumb as you think, Evans. I do actually pass my classes.." He said then though, 'And having your best friend be a werewolf doesn't hurt either...'

Lily blushed lightly and turned away from James, "I don't think that..."

"Come on Evans," He said and looked at her, "We both know that I don't exactly show it.." he gave a small smile.

Lily returned the smile, when James said, "I just realized something.."

"What's that?"

"This is probably the first civil conversation we've ever had..." He grinned

"No, I'm sure we've had... Oh Merlin your right." She laughed.

They talked a little here and there for the rest of the night before Lily decided to turn in for the night. James smiled to himself when Lily was gone, maybe things were looking up for him..

Lily on the other hand wasn't thinking that she was thinking that maybe there is more to James Potter than she originally thought. Maybe she just needed to actually give him a chance.

Over the rest of break, things weren't as awkward. They wouldn't hide out of the Quidditch Pitch or the Library all the time anymore. They would sit and have a conversation at lunch.

On Christmas morning Lily and James were both down in the Grand Hall, happily talking about things that they had received, from their families, over breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Evans." James said with a smile and raised his glass of Pumpkin Juice.

"Merry Christmas, Potter." Lily returned the smile and raised her glass as well. When she said 'Potter' it didn't hold that same meaning of hatred that it once did. Now it was as if he were a friend. That they could actually get long and not but heads about every single thing. Over break they had the time to try and kill each other since it was just the two of them, but they didn't they got to know each other a little better instead.

Things were defiantly looking up for them. Though will everyone will agree with this new unlikely friendship?

* * *

**Note: Hope you enjoyed. I told you I would keep my promise, although that doesn't mean that there won't be some bumps in the road...**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling**


	9. Note to the Readers

**If you have any ideas for future chapters please, please, please, review! I would love to read your idea's. I will give a shout out to anyone whose idea I use:) I'm having some writers block and I want to make this next chapter really good, so please don't be afraid to comment. **


	10. After the Holidays

**Note: Thanks guys for everything! I thought of an idea for this chapter this morning and just for heads up, this chapter won't be just Lily and James. **

* * *

****The rest of Holiday break went by in a flash for Lily and James. Before they knew it all of their friends were arriving back and classes would start up again the following day. Lily woke up early so that she could get down to Hogsmade for when the train arrived so she could greet Marlene. James on the other hand was still asleep and probably would be until noon or the other three Marauders woke him up themselves, and that alone if probably dangerous.

Lily was down eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts express, when the train appeared in her sight. When the train stopped and the prefects opened the doors, Marlene was the frist one out of the train.

"Hey Lils! I was afraid you would have died from boredom here by yourself." She said

"Hey Marls." Lily said with a smile and rolled her eyes

The two girls walked back to the castle discussing what happened over the Holidays.

"Wait, so let me get this right, you and James Potter, spent all of Holidays together and you didn't once try and murder each other." Marlene said, not bothering to hide the surprise and shock in her voice.

"Yes, well at first we just avoided each other, but one night we just started talking and it went from there."

Marlene nodded, but didn't say anything else the rest on the way back to the castle, she wasn't sure how she felt about the new friendship. Sure Lily could be friends with whoever she wanted, but James Potter?!

* * *

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, got off the train and looked to see if James was anywhere in sight. All they saw was a ton of students, that weren't James, heading back to the castle.

"He's probably sill asleep." Remus said, "This is James we're talking about, for him anytime before noon is too early."

Sirius rolling his eyes agreed, then up on a sneaky smile, "I think we should go wake, dear Prongs up."

Peter looked at the look shared between Sirius and Lupin, but was lost so decided not to say anything.

The three marauders headed back to the castle, on there way in they saw Lily and Marlene, "Hey Evans." Sirius said cheerfully, "McKinnon." He said not so cheerfully.

"Hey Sirius." Lily replied with an unusual cheerfulness.

"Black." Marlene replied shortly and the two girls continued their way into the castle.

Up in the boys dorm James Potter was still asleep when the boy walked in.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful..." Sirius said and pretended to wipe away a fake tear, then said, "It be a shame to wake him up..."

Sirius walked over to the side of James's bed, "OI! Prongs wake up!" he yelled.

James jumped and fell off the bed, landing on the floor.

"Hey!" he said jumping up.

"It's good to see you too Prongs." Sirius grinned.

James rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stay mad at them. With in minutes they started talking about what they did.

"It's all taken care of." Sirius said.

"Really?" James asked, "Do they know?"

"They will the second I walk out the door and say, 'so long!'" Sirius said.

James saw that Sirius smile, but the look in his eyes said that he was a little sad about leaving. Not because he would miss him parents, because he wouldn't. If he missed anything it would be his little brother Regulus Black, but it was too late from him. They thought at least.

After a moment of silence, James decided to change the subject and told them about how him and Lily actually got along during Holidays.

All three boys looked at him speechless, Sirius was the first to break the silence, "Lily, Lily Evans. The same Lily Evans that couldn't stand to be in the same room as you, the same girl who you've fancied for the past 5 years."

He nodded, "The very same."

The boy exchanged a look again, but just went with it. They were glad for James.

* * *

Over that next two weeks, word had gotten around that James Potter and Lily Evans actually got along. It was a big surprise to many people, especially to one Severus Snape. He most of all couldn't believe it until he saw them actually having a conversation, smiling and not going at each others throats. He believed it and he didn't like it one bit. Sure him and Lily haven't talked since that day out by the lake, but that didn't mean he still didn't care for her, and truth be told he was jealous of Potter, though he would never admit it. So he did the last thing that he probably would ever think to do.

One day Severus saw Sirius and Marlene going at it. No one ever realized it because, Lily and James made it known that they hated each other. But Marlene and Sirius were always going at it. Walking over to them Sirius turned to face Severus.

"What do you want Snape?" He asked shortly.

Marlene didn't speak, but she did glare at him. Besides James and Lily, these two hated him almost as much. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I need to talk to you both. It's about Lily and Potter."

* * *

**Note: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn...**

**Sorry I couldn't resist, but there you have it, things are about to get messy and mistakes will be made...**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. **


	11. The Possible Mistake

**Note: From this point on some chapters will be from Sirius and Marlene's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_*Last Chapter*_

_One day Severus saw Sirius and Marlene going at it. No one ever realized it because, Lily and James made it known that they hated each other. But Marlene and Sirius were always going at it. Walking over to them Sirius turned to face Severus._

_"What do you want Snape?" He asked shortly._

_Marlene didn't speak, but she did glare at him. Besides James and Lily, these two hated him almost as much. This wasn't going to be easy._

_"I need to talk to you both. It's about Lily and Potter."_

* * *

Sirius crossed his arms and glared at Snape, "Why do you care?" he asked Severus darkly. He knew that Severus still liked Lily, but he hated James with all his being. What was he up to?

Severus took a deep breath, "Look, I know you don't have any reason to listen to me-" he began.

"So why should we?" Marlene snapped cutting him off.

"And I know you don't like me-" he started again.

"Your right, we don't." Sirius began.

"Will you let me speak." Severus said trying to keep his temper in check. Once he was sure that they weren't going to interup him again he continued, "I know you don't like me, or have reason to listen and or trust me in anyway, but hear me out."

They stayed silent, it wasn't everyday that Severus Snape begged.

"Of course you know about the new Evans/Potter friendship.."

"I should have guessed this was what it as about..." Marlene said darkly

Ignoring her Severus continued, "So I'm pretty sure you've realized that neither Potter nor Lily have been the same.."

"So they're happy, you have a problem with that?" Sirius said losing his tempter.

"They may be happy, but I know for a fact that you two _do_ have a problem with it..." He said looking at both of them, and before they could speak he continued, "I have come to both if you with a plan..." He than explained his plan to them with surprisingly minimal interruptions, then one he finished Sirius was the first to speak.

"So what you saying is that we make them hate each other again, or well Lily hate James?"

"Well, if you want to dumb it down, then yes that is exactly what I'm talking about. You get the old Potter back and we get the old Lily back.."

"We?" Marlene growled, "There is no 'we' in this Snape, no matter what you say or do, Lily will still hate you. You blew you chance..."

"And I']m not going to backstab my best friend just because you don't like what you see." Sirius said

"I'm agreeing with Black in this one, I'm not going to hurt Lily." She glared at him.

"Fine.." Severus shrugged, "But, if you change you mind, you know were to find me..." Than he turned and walked away down through the empty corridor.

* * *

Over the next serval weeks Marlene and Sirius suddenly seemed more aware of the changes in both Lily and James. It was now late May. Over those weeks Marlene had noticed that Lily was staring James during class sometimes instead of paying attention to class. She was also considering going to watch the semi finals for Quidditch. It was Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw. It wasn't that Lily was staring at James or wanted to go watch Quidditch that bothered her it was that Lily told her that she shouldn't fight with Sirius all the time and to quote on quote, 'give him a chance.' That's what did it. Marlene would never admit it but, she enjoyed fighting with Sirius. At home and at school she had to be little miss prefect, she kept good grades ( though second best to Lily's ), she was nice to almost everyone. It was just Sirius Black, he was the one person that it was like she was allowed to hate. Only few people knew the real her. That was when she decided that maybe this whole new friendship wasn't just a good idea.

Sirius was also beginning to think the same thing. Though unlike Lily it wasn't that he was staring that her that was different, he did that even before him and Lily became friends. Also, James still played amazingly during Quidditch, and he still came out with all of them for Remus at a full moon, but the one thing that was majorly different is that he didn't want to do pranks as much. Sure most people wouldn't mind, but 'We're the Marauders..' he thought to himself. That's what they do. That realization made him have a thought that he shouldn't even be considering, 'Maybe Snape had a point.' He quickly dismissed the thought, though it wasn't that easy.

So one day when Sirius was walking down the corridor be bumped into the one person who was probably going through the same problem as him. Marlene McKinnion. He wasn't even planning on talking to her but now she was here in front of him, this was his chance.

"I need to talk to you.." They said at the same time.

"It's Lily.." Marlene said.

"Its James." Sirius said quickly after.

They didn't need to say anymore, they knew what they were going to do. They walked out to the lake to see Severus standing on the edge skipping stones.

Severus stood with his back turned to them, he didn't even turn to see who it was, "I knew you'd both come around..."

This might be a mistake, but what's the worst that could happen? With Severus and the Marauders? A lot.

* * *

**Note: And so it begins...**


	12. The Plan

**Note: Had some free time, so decided to put another chapter up early:)**

* * *

_*Last Chapter*_

_"It's Lily.." Marlene said._

_"Its James." Sirius said quickly after._

_They didn't need to say anymore, they knew what they were going to do. They walked out to the lake to see Severus standing on the edge skipping stones._

_Severus stood with his back turned to them, he didn't even turn to see who it was, "I knew you'd both come around..."_

* * *

Marlene and Sirius stood there and looked at Severus, "We better not regret this.." Sirius said.

Turning around, his arms behind his back he said, "Trust me, everything will work out..."

Marlene couldn't help but get the feeling that this could backfire. Majorly. But, she pushed it aside thinking it was just nerves.

"Ok, we're here, so what so you want us to do?" she then asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I've been thinking and it seems that nothing Lily could do could make Potter hate her, we've seen that for the past 5 years, so the only way to make this work is to make Lily mad at Potter then that should trigger a chain reaction..."

When he said that Sirius too had gotten that feeling that this would end badly, but just like Marlene he pushed it aside.

"So, again, what do you want us to do?" This time it came from Sirius.

"You, Black, need to get Potter, back into... what to you call it? Pranking... and you, McKinnion, need to make sure that Lily is around when it happens."

"What do you mean by us pranking? Who would it be on? And what would it be to get Lily made enough at James?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Black. Need I remind you about you last great, 'prank'." As Severus said this, something flashes in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

Sirius tried not to cringe remembering that day, it wasn't one of their best ideas. Neither Marlene or Sirius spoke, so Snape took that as his opportunity to continue.

"And as to who it would be on, there is only one person that could possibly get Potter mad enough to do anything. Me."

Sirius looked like he wanted to argue, but ended up say nothing because they all knew it was true. Nothing and no one could get under James's skin more than Severus, except maybe Voldemort himself, but that was out of the question.

"So what then?" This time it was Marlene that spoke, "Sirius gets James into the idea of pulling a prank, and has to make sure that it is on you, since we all know that if you really get James going it will make him go all out. Then I have to make sure that Lily is around so that she sees that whole thing and gets mad at James? Making her see that he hasn't changed at all, and thus breaking up their friendship and we get the old James and Lily back?"

"Yes." Servus nodded, "That is exactly it."

"But, how do we know that this will work, you and Lily aren't exactly friends anymore, what if she doesn't care."

Severus didn't even have answer because Marlene beat him to it.

"It won't matter to Lily who it is, even though she hate Severus now-"

Severus tried not to wince at that statement even though it was true.

"- it will still make her incredibly mad because she hates the whole house rivalry thing. Also, you saw how she was with James before, and now that he doesn't do that type of things to other students anymore she doesn't mind him." she finished, then thought but didn't say, 'and maybe even _like_ him...' and again she quickly bushed that thought away.

"Once again, your right." Severus said, "So, you in?"

Sirius and Marlene looked at each other as if having a silent conversation then nodded to each other and then to Severus, "Yes, we're in." They said simultaneously.

Severus smiled, and Marlene could have sworn she saw a slight temer of an evil smile in there, "Excellent. Now since it would look strange seeing the three of us together and the two of you together without trying to rip each others head off.

Marlene and Sirius looked away from each other for a moment.

"I will contact you when I have the rest of the details for the prank, now go." He said and turned his back to them and started to skip stones again.

Marlene and Sirius both walked away having a really bad really bad feeling about the whole thing and only hoped that things wouldn't go horribly wrong.


	13. Ready and Action!

_*Last Chapter*_

_Severus smiled, and Marlene could have sworn she saw a slight temer of an evil smile in there, "Excellent. Now since it would look strange seeing the three of us together and the two of you together without trying to rip each others head off._

_Marlene and Sirius looked away from each other for a moment._

_"I will contact you when I have the rest of the details for the prank, now go." He said and turned his back to them and started to skip stones again._

_Marlene and Sirius both walked away having a really bad really bad feeling about the whole thing and only hoped that things wouldn't go horribly wrong._

* * *

_*Marlene*_

__"Are you ok Marls?" Lily asked Marlene as they were walking around.

__It was the last week of classes and Marlene couldn't have been farther from ok. Weeks had done by since her and Sirius as agreed to work with Severus. From that day the three of them would discuss what they would do whenever they knew that they would be see by someone. So, in other words not very often. That's why it had taken so long for it to go into action. They had just finished their O.W.L.s and every 5th year student was would on the ground enjoying the the warm summer air and celebrating the end of exams.

"Yeah..." she said, "I'm just worried about the Herbology exam, I think I did really bad." Complete and utter lie, but it seemed good enough for Lily, luckily. Usually she would have asked more questions. Thats when she reminded herself that that was why she was doing this. So she could get the old Lily back.

"I'm sure your just over reacting, you did great. Herbology is one of your best subjects." Lily replied and gave Marlene an encouraging smile.

Marlene returned the smile, though it was more forced than natural.

"So, what do you want to do?" Lily asked after a few moments of silence.

Marlene shrugged, she knew she had to wait for the signal before she was supost to do anything, "Lets go sit by the lake." It was a safe spot to go and a god place to wait for the signal.

_*Sirius*_

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked as they walked out on to the school grounds and over to their usual tree.

"Loved it, name five signs that identify the werewolf." Remus recited with a smile on his face, "Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" James joked, nudging Remus

"I think so. One - he's sitting in my chair. Two - he's wearing my clothes. Three - His name's Remus Lupin."

Three of four Marauders burst out laughing.

"I don't know.." Peter said speaking up, " I think I messed that one up."

"How?" James asked looking at him, "You run around with one once a mouth."

Peter stayed silent.

Once the rest of them collected themselves they say down and Sirius had became a little more serious (no pun intended).

"You alright, Padfoot?" James asked, making Remus and Peter looking up at him.

"Wha- yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

James looked at him before taking out his snitch from his pocket, "I don't know.. you just looked.. Never mind."

Sirius nodded, and watched him as he played with the snitch. Was he making the right choice by doing this? Well, even if it was, it was too late to back out now.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing with that thing?" Sirius asked suddenly.

James looked up at him, "You know the answer to that. It's like answering Moony if he ever gets tired of reading." he responded with a slight smirk and motioned to Remus who looked up from his book and rolled his eyes.

Sirius looked around when none of them were looked them down at his watch, it was 1:00pm. Then right on queue Sirius saw Severus Snape walking across the grounds. Sirius nudges James in the ribs, "Hey Prongs look who it is..."

_*James*_

James looked up and to where Sirius was pointing. His blood started to boil, he still hated Snape with all his being, but he still did nothing. Though it seemed that James had an expression on his face because Sirius made a loud whistle, "Hey, Snivellus!"

James saw Severus look over and snide smirk came formed on his face and he turned and started walking towards them. This threw James completely off guard. Since when did Severus Snape willingly walk over to them? Even if he was up to no good.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew." Snape addressed them.

"What do you want Snape?" James asked glaring at the boy crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? You're the one that called me over here.." He commented acting all innocent.

James's hands clenched at his sides, but he didn't respond.

Severus took his silence at his queue to continue, "Then again if that's your way of asking what's on my mind, then I would have to say that your manner are getting better Potter." he smirked. Only infuriating James more, and he knew it. "Also, another thing that's on my mind is, Lily..."

"Why would she be on _your _mind?" He spat.

"Oh you know, things like, 'why is she spending her time with Potter when she could be doing something more worth wild...'" Severus began to list.

This made James stand up, his arm twitched towards his wand. Severus saw this movement and it only made his smirk bigger, "Also, things like, 'She mustn't have very good taste for liking a git like you. Someone who's arrogant, careless, overconfident..."

A crowd had started to gather around them, but neither James nor Severus noticed, they were only focused on each other.

"Shut up Snape." James growled.

"Oh, but I'm only getting started, huge ego, conceded, thinks he's better than everyone else, he can get any girl he wants except the one he wants, wants absolutely nothing to do with him, will never see him more than a _friend_-" Severus didn't get a chance to finish, because James had finally snapped.

"I said shut up!" James yelled at Severus and shot out his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" James yelled sending the body bind curse at Severus, then in the het of the moment before he knew what he was doing thought, 'Levicorpus!' and Severus was raised into the air, but his ankle. Jame's heard nothing else of anything going on around him, jut his hatred for Snape filling his mind. Until he heard it, "POTTER!"

_*Marlene*_

Lily and Marlene were sitting out by the lake when she heard it, Sirius's whistle. That was the signal. Marlene now knew that all she had to do was wait 5 minutes before somehow getting Lily there. They agreed with 5 minutes because that should have been enough time for Snape to have James crack.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked looking around for the source of the sound.

Marlene shook her heard, "I don't know what you taking about, maybe it's all the parchment finally getting to you." She joked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny, but I serious, I heard something and it sounded like it came over there. She pointed in the direction to where Marlene could now see a crowd of people walking over. 'Show time', she thought. Though part of her wanted to stay by the lake and not go through with the plan, she knew she had to. "Want to go check it out?" Marlene asked standing up.

"Sure." Lily agreed and stood up to and together they walked over to the crowd. Marlene felt a lump form in her throat.

_*Lily*_

Lily followed Marlene over to where there was a crowd of people around a tree. Lily started to get a bad feeling about to what she was walking into, old memories coming alive in her head, then she heard, "Petrificus Totalus!". She knew the voice in which the spell came from, but didn't want to believe it. Her and Marlene shoved their way to the front of the crowd. Lily's eyes widened at the sight, Serverus was being levitated in the air, by his foot. By James. She shook her head, at first he thought she was imagining things. The look on James's face was the same one that was on the last time he did this, cocky, arrogant, and full of anger. She didn't want to believe it because she thought he had changed, that he was done with all this.

Once the shock wore off anger took it's place, she didn't care that it was Severus he was torturing, it wasn't right, "POTTER!" she yelled.

All of a sudden it was like everything was happening in slow motion, James looked at her and she saw his eyes widen, they were hard to read, but Lily could have sworn she saw shock, regret. Then Severus fell from the air and to the ground both spells taken off him. Then Lily finally spoke, her voice low and dangerous, "I should have known that you hadn't changed. Your still the same, big headed, obnoxious, boy that thinks he's better than everyone else." Then Lily gave a laugh, though there was no humor to it, "You really had me fooled Potter." Then she turned away and started back towards the castle as she held back tears, and her heart felt slightly heavy.

Walking away she missed the small smirk of pleasure that creeped on to Severus's face at the sight of James's face and both Marlene and Sirius couldn't believe what they saw and what they had just done...

* * *

**Note: That first piece of dialogue between Sirius and the Marauders, was taken from the Harry Potter series I did not write it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it, will update soon:)**


	14. Summer Disaster

**Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry it**'**s taken so long for me to update, I've been really busy lately.**

* * *

Lily

4 weeks. That's how long it's been since Lily Evans came home from Hogwarts and 5 weeks since Lily decided that she was done with all things James Potter. He fooled her, deceived her, made her think that he actually had changed, 5 weeks. That's 35 days, 840 hours, 50,400 minutes, and 3,024,000 seconds. Though she didn't want to admit it it seemed like a life time ago. 3 weeks since she actually decided to talk to any of her friends, 2 weeks since she received a letter from James, 1 week before she actually threw the letter out, 24 hours since his latest letter, and 12 hours since she received a letter form Marlene.

Lily was glad to hear from Marlene, even if her letters were pretty small, just simple things like, "_Hope you're having a good summer…" "Nothing much is happening here…" _or _"Don't let Petunia mess with you too much…"_ It seemed to Lily that something was wrong, but she couldn't know for sure. Lost in thought, Lily was looking out her window, when she heard, BANG! BANG! Jumping Lily spun around and out of instinct pointed her wand.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing, freak!" Petunia glared standing in the doorway, "You wouldn't want to get expelled from your little magic school, now would you?"

"What do you want Petunia?" Lily asked putting her wand away and leaned against the wall.

"Vernon will be coming to stay with us for a few days next week and I need you to keep all your freak show stuff away, and for you to act like a normal person. That means no wand, no books, no owls, none of it." She spoke every word like it was a disease of some sort.

Lily groaned internally, "Why does he have to come here?" she asked, then thought but didn't speak, 'Why can't you go there?'

"Because his parents are going to will be going away and he needs a place to stay." She said like it was obvious.

" Isn't he like 19? Shouldn't he be old enough to stay home alone? Or is little Vermin scared?"

"_Vernon_ was invited to stay because _I_ wanted him too, he could have, but I didn't see the need." She said, emphasizing the words, "Vernon" and "I".

"Fine…" Lily sighed and closed her eyes, from a brief moment.

"Good, I'm glad we have an… understanding…" Petunia said before turning and leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her.

Muffling a few words, that were so unlike her, under her breath. Lily turned back around and stared out the window and looking out over the clear, open, blue sky…

_*That Following Week*_

When that following week finally arrived, much to Lily's displeasure, and she was downstairs eating lunch when the doorbell rang and Petunia came running down the stairs and over to the door. In the process she tripped over the umbrella standby the railing. Lily stifled a laugh earning a glare from Petunia, before she opened the door.

"Hey Vernon." Petunia smiled her face lighting up.

"Hello Petunia you look beautiful as always." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips and Petunia wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pretending to clear her throat, Lily stood up and walked over to the kitchen and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Ahh… Lily… it's a… err… pleasure to see you again…" Vernon said a fake smile plastered on his face.

Lily could tell that there was as much a chance that he meant it as Petunia not considering her a freak. So none.

"You too Vernon." Lily the replied with the same amount of sincerity.

Petunia sent Lily a small glare then turned back to Vernon, "Come on, I'll show you too you room." She smiled and took his hand leading him up the stairs.

Letting out a breath once they were gone, Lilly let out a sigh, this was going to be a long couple of days...

* * *

The two days that Vernon spent with the Evans went pretty well.

Lily just hung out in her room more of the time, and wrote back and forth with Marlene, and working on her summer work for school. She didn't need to worry about Vernon coming up because, be barely acknowledged to presence when she was in the room, forget about her not being there.

It wasn't until third day that something actually happened. It was around 6 pm that evening and the 5 of them, Lily, Petunia, Vernon, and her parents, were eating dinner. Petunia was listening intently to Vernon tell a story about some kid he messed with in school and Lily's parents had just left to go for a walk in the warm summer air. Lily couldn't understand what Petunia saw in him. She blocked most of it out until she heard, "Isn't that right Lily?"

Lily looked up surprised that Vernon actually said something to her, "Excuse me?" Lily said, not having had heard him.

A small smile appeared on his face, "About the freak at my college, you would know all about that, right?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"You know what I'm talking about, being a freak, not fitting in with anyone, anywhere? Where is it you go? A school for the special?"

"Gifted and Talented.." She muttered trying to keep her cool and not letting him get to her. Her parents agreed that it would be the best cover to use when people asked where she went for the year.

"It's a boarding school, am I correct? So that your not a danger to those around you?" A smirk appeared on his face.

Lilly looked at Petunia, having a small bit of hope that she would say something to him. But all she did was smile and bite back a laugh. Seeing that, she gripped her glass that was in her hand, making it shattered everywhere by accident.

Petunia screamed and Vernon put his arms in front of his face, "What the hell was that?" he asked looking at Lily and Petunia looked at Lily, knowing full well what happened, anger and a slight trace of fear in her eyes, though mostly anger. Then all of a sudden Lily's owl came flying through the window with a letter attached to its leg, "What's with the bloody bird?!" Vernon yelled.

Lily's owl seemed to have heard and went to Vernon. Vernon yelled, "Get you bloody bird away from me you freak!" he swung at it, "That's what you are, you_ are_ a freak, Petunia was right!"

Lily grabbed her owl that had landed on the table and led it out side, slamming the door behind her. She let the owl go, and it flew up to her window and into her room.

Ran down the street to the park and collapsed on the bench, tears dripping down her face. How could Petunia do that? She wondered.

"You shouldn't let them do that to you..." A voice said making Lily jump.

She turned around and to her surprise saw James Potter standing behind the bench where she sat. Wiping a tear away she looked at him, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see you, to talk to you.." He said walking so that he was in front of her, but he still kept his distance.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Ignoring her he said, "You shouldn't let them treat you that way.." he said again.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it..." She said crossing her arms and she glared at him, "I don't like getting revenge or attacking people like _some_."

James winced slightly, as if what she said physically hurt him, "Listen Lily, it was all a big misunderstanding-"

She stopped right there, "Like I said, I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Potter. I did once and you ended up tricking me, I won't make that mistake again.."

"But Lily-" He tried.

"Go home, Potter, just go home and don't waste your breath..." she stared at him.

James looking into her eyes for a moment long before he started walking away. He gave her one last glance before he disappeared around the street corner.

Her eyes started to sting again and a tear escaped her eye. Her heart felt heavy again, the way it did when she first saw James attack Snape. Why did she care? He was nothing to her, just someone that betrayed her trust... But why does that little thing, hurt so much...

* * *

**Note: Well there you go! I try and promise not to go this long without updating again, hopefully things will start to calm down and I can update more an more.** **Also, how would you guys feel if I did just 2 or 3 chapters during their 6th year then went right to their 7th?**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**


	15. Broken

**Note: Hey guys, here you go chapter 14. I'm going to let you know now that I will only be going 1 or 2 more chapters in their 6th year then moving to their 7th and I'll be sure to make that year extra long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**

* * *

The rest of the summer had gone by rather quickly for one grateful Lily Evans. After everything that happened with Vernon and the seeing James at the park, didn't help at all. It just made her more confused then ever before. It also helped a little that Petunia didn't speak with her, however it still hurt.

But finally it was September first and she was going back to school, she couldn't be more excited. She bid her parents goodbye and pushed her cart carrying her things over to the train where the man loaded them on. Having just her backpack her climbed on and looked for an empty compartment, soon after she found Marlene.

"Hey!" Marlene yelled running up her hug her, "It's so good to see you."

Lily returned the hug and smiled it was so good to see her friend, "You too Marls."

"And you and you made prefect again I see." She said motioning to Lily's badge that she had pinned on her backpack so she wouldn't loose it, "I wouldn't be surprised if you made Head Girl next year."

Lily beamed and the two girls walked off to find a compartment.

* * *

"Hey Moony!" James gave his signature smirk and walked over to his friend with Sirius Black following close behind.

"Hey Prongs. Hey Pads." Remus gave a tired smile, seeing as a full moon was two days prior to that.

"You alright Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved it off, "Anyway as from what James told me your now living with him and his mother loves you more then him." He said remembering word for word.

Sirius smirked, "Well I do that have that kind of affect on people."

James punched him in the arm, playfully, but that doesn't mean it wasn't still hard.

"Ow!" Sirius glared halfheartedly at James.

"So you finally did it then? Your ok with everything?" Remus asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah I fine and I'm glad that I'm finished with them. I've been saving up and once I become of age I'll be getting my own place... If James doesn't kill me before hand." He joked.

"Please, Sirius. You were over my house almost everyday before you left your monster of a family for years, its no different."

Sirius gave James a grateful smile.

"Has anyone seen Peter?" James asked after a moment looking around.

"No, but he'll probably turn up eventually, he usually does."

Then the three boys made their way to their compartment when Lily and Marlene walked passed them.

"Hey McKinnon." Sirius smirked and winked at Marlene.

"Black." She replied, but he realized she wasn't fully paying attention to him and was glaring at James. Sirius looked at Lily and saw that she looked very uncomfortable and that's when Sirius noticed that James hadn't made on obnoxious comment either. He looked to Sirius's completely surprise as uncomfortable as Lily.

Sirius asked James when he arrived pack from trying to talk to Lily, how it went. James had told him that he didn't want to talk about it. When Sirius went to speak again James snapped at him then said he was going to bed, even though it was only 7:30. Than the next morning he acted like it never happened, and Sirius didn't risk bringing it up, but he knew that whatever happened that James was hurting. This made Sirius angry, with himself and Severus. This was Severus's fault, it was as if he had broken a part of James that day, that his cocky, obnoxious exterior was gone. Sure he still acted like a complete git, but it was different somehow. It was also his fault because he did this, he was selfish and hurt his best friend, his brother.

Marlene seemed to pick up on this because she met Sirius's eye. They were full of guilt, she wished as much as Sirius did, that they could take it all back. But they couldn't so, after another moment of awkward silence Marlene took Lily's hand and led her away from them.

"It'll be ok..." Sirius heard Marlene say softly to Lily and was positive James and Remus missed it.

* * *

"It'll be ok..." Marlene said softly to Lily as they walked away form the three boys

"I'm fine.." Lily said and looked Marlene in the eyes, "I don't care about him and I never did, at least in _that _way, just as a friend. He just pretended to be my friend. He means nothing to me..."

Marlene gave Lily a sympathetic look, Lily might be too suborn to admit it, but she did care for James. Probably more then she even realized.. Marlene just hoped that Lily would get over it and maybe her and James would make up someday and at least come to civil terms. That may be what she hoped, but what she wanted was for her best friend to be happy and if that meant being with James Potter so be it. But she also wanted Lily to come to that realization on her own. Marlene gave it a few months before anything happened.

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet for everyone. Marlene and Lily rarely talked and Marlene's though kept unwillingly straying to Sirius. When his eyes meant her's, his concern for his friends, he may be arrogant and annoying on the outside, but what is was more too Sirius Black then he lets on... She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head, she was suppose to hate Sirius, that's just how they worked, and besides he was a player. It didn't matter, that he had the deepest brown eyes, or a smirk that made shivers go up her spine whenever she saw it, or how he knew her in a way that not many other people did, or- No! What was she thinking? What was wrong with her?

* * *

**Note: I'll update again when I can, please don't forget to give your opinions. If you have any constructional criticism, don't be afraid to say it.**


	16. Revenge part 1

**Note: Hey guys because you are all so awesome I've made it my mission today to find time and post another chapter for you guys.**

Months have passed, it was already early January and things haven't gotten any better. James and Lily haven't said a word a each other, they haven't even looked at each other. Sure they were happy or so they say they are when their with their friends, but when they see each other, their faces are unreadable, it wasn't until the day they came back from holiday break that some real emotion was showed.

* * *

"I though my mum would never stop talking about you, '_Why aren't you a prefect?' ' You should be more like Lily and study..'" _Marlene mimicked her mother's voice as her and Lily got off the Hogwarts express.

Lily laughed, "Well if she saw the real you she would probably have a heart attack, and besides your second in the year."

"Yeah, under you." Marlene said and nudged her, "And besides I'm probably third if you count Lupin.." Then Marlene mentally kicked herself, usually when anything about the Marauders was said, Lily got all quiet.

Lily felt a slight tug on her heart, and she thought she was just going crazy lately, but she just swallowed and kept going, "That's true, he is pretty smart, but your still smarter." she smiled.

Marlene smiled in thanks at Lily when they stopped short and saw Sirius Black, but the strange thing was, it was just him. No Potter, no Lupin, no Pettigrew.

"What do you want Black?" She asked her voice firm even though she slightly avoided his eyes, recently whenever she saw him her palms got sweaty, her heart started to pound in her chest. This started happening ever since that week before break.

_*Flash back*_

Marlene and Sirius were in on of the empty corridors. They had been talking about Lily and James and how neither of them have truly have been themselves. Marlene listened to Sirius talk, it was the way that it talked, with so must passion and care for his best friend. This was a side of Sirius that she had never seen a while new side of him.

"I really wish we could do something. But anything we do, there's a chance they will find out what we did and hate us forever..."

Sirius out a hand on her shoulder, "Lily won't hate you, no one could ever really hate you..."

If Marlene hadn't looked up at him and see him say it she might have not believed it, "You really think that?"

"Yeah... I do..." He admitted, "I mean you could, your smart, beautiful, funny..." He stopped as if realizing what he just said.

Then before she knew what was happening they were leaning into each other, Marlene's eyes closed, but right before their lips touched they heard voices coming their way and jumped apart.

"I-I got to go..." Marlene then said quickly and disappeared into the sea of students, her mind was racing.

*End flash back*

They hadn't talked since, but the affect was still the same. At night, she thought about their almost kiss, but did nothing about it.

Sirius somehow picked up on what she was thinking about and an emotion flickered in his eyes, but it passed as quickly as it came, "Marlene, Slughorn sent me to come get you, he wants to speak to you, something about the assignment you handed in before break." he shrugged.

"Ummm ok..."She said a little uncertain, "I'll meet up with you later?" She asked Lily, who nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner..." Then she walked off.

"Come on.." Sirius said and led Marlene over by the lake.

"Why aren't we going to the castle, I though Slughorn wanted me..."

"I had to say something to get Lily to leave without it looking suspicious, anyway I over heard dear Snape talking and I thought you might want to know..."

Marlene looked at him then after a moment said, "Well, go on.."

"Oh.. Right... Anyway, the first thing I heard was Snape talking to himself, which is weird all on its own, but he was saying how his plan worked perfectly and there's no chance that Lily and James will ever talk to each other, let alone look at each other again because of his plan and then he said something along the lines of, 'Potter doesn't deserve her' and 'She will be mine'. Snape's in love with Lily and knew that Lily was falling for James."

"How could we have been so stupid, that slimy git, dragged us into his stupid plan so he could try and win Lily over. We joined in for our own selfish needs and now we hurt the two people that we care about. Snape's going to pay..."

"I was thinking that same think, McKinnon." He smirked, his eyes shined, "and you and I both know that even if we hurt Snape it won't stop him, so it looks like we're just going to have to scare him..."

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused.

"You'll see, all you'll need to know is that we would have to do it next month and it have one night to pull it off. That's all you can know... for now, what do you say McKinnon, you in?"

"Is Gryffindor going to win the house cup?" She asked raised an eye brow at him, she would do anything if it means getting revenge on git that did this

He grinned, "Great, oh and Marlene?" He said before to turned to leave and place a kiss on her lips, "That was for the other day." He smiled, a real smile, not his usual smirk and turned back to the castle. Leaving Marlene staring at him as he walked away.

* * *

**Note: Can any of you guess what Sirius's plan is? Let me know what you think. And I'm sorry if it's not my best chapter, I'm tired, but wanted to get this up since I might not be able to until next weekend.**


	17. Revenge part 2

**Note: Hey guys! I'm going to try and add a new chapter a little more frequently now if I can, but please don't be mad at me if I go a while without updating. By the way this chapter takes place a week after the previous one. I also want to give a special thanks to CleverDragon, who helped make this chapter so much better for you all. This contains both of our ideas combined.**

* * *

"Black? Why did you leave a potions book in on my bed? And how did you get into the girls dormitory in the first place?" Marlene asked walking up to him.

"Well McKinnon, that is for me to know and you to never find out." He gave her one of his irritating smirks, "As for the potions book, I think it's time for you to find out what I have planned…"

After a few moments of silence Marlene spoke, "Well… Are you going to speak or are you just going to stand there like a bloody idiot…."

He pretended to look hurt, "That was mean McKinnon, good thing we both know that you don't really mean it…." Then Marlene's cheeks turned a light shade of red. She glared at him but didn't deny it, "Anywho… I gave you the potions book because we all know that I'll horrible at potions and besides Lily and Snape you're the next best thing…"

She gave him a smile in thanks before she could stop herself, and then stared at him, "And what potion do you want me to make?"

"That is simple my dear Marlene, we are going to make a poly-juice potion."

"Poly-juice?! That's one of the most complicated potions to make, and besides even some of the best 7th years can't make the potion, what makes you think I'll be able to do it?" She stared at him like he was crazy, "And can you explain why you want me to take poly-juice?"

"I have faith in you." He answered truthfully, "I've seen you make tons of potions that some 7th years couldn't do very well when we were in 4th year, and I believe that you'll be able to do this. Also we're going to turn into Lily and James and give Snape a taste of his own medicine."

Marlene didn't know what made to do it, maybe it was just what Sirius said to her, but she actually believed it, but the Lily and James thing made her hesitate, maybe she was going crazy or something but she ended up agreeing to it, "Alright I'll do it. But the ingredients are going to be challenging to get." She flipped it to the page, "And we'll need a place to hide it so that no one can find it…"

"Leave the ingredients to me and I know just the place…" Sirius reached out and took Marlene by the hand and led her down the hall and to the seventh floor and to the left corridor. He let go of her and paced the hallway three times.

"What are you-?" but before she could finished she looked at the wall and saw a door start to form right before her eyes.

Sirius took her hand again and pushed the door open to find the room full of caldrons and different potion ingredients, "What is this place?" She asked in awe.

"This is the room of requirements. It can give you anything you want, all you have to do it ask, it is also untraceable."

"How do you know about it?"

"The guys and I discovered it when we were running from Snape in our 3rd year. We needed a place to hide and we ran by here and found this door and we ended up here. Not in a potions room of course, but you get the idea."

It took Marlene a moment to digest what she was just told, but then she said, "So you ready to get started?"

"You bet…" Sirius said a smile on his face.

She returned the smile and they got started on the poly-juice potion.

Over the past month Marlene and Sirius had been working on the Poly-juice potion, and that meant spending a lot of time together. Both Lily and James had started to become suspicious, but they managed to keep them at bay and off their backs. Though they did have to start being more and more careful so it was less noticeable. There was also another thing that happened due to Marlene and Sirius spending so much time together, they start to be become closer. There were little moments when one would catch the other staring at the other or they would just have conversations between each other, about their lives and school. They would share a laugh or two and before they knew it a month had gone by.

"Well I think we've done it!" Marlene said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"So do I." Sirius grinned at their work, "Nice work McKinnon! I knew you could do it."

Marlene blushed slightly, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"So do you have a strand of Lily's hair?"

Marlene pulled a vile out of her robe pocket, "Yup, took it from her hair bush this morning. Do have James's."

"Yup!" He also pulled out a vile, but didn't explain how he got it.

"You know this is completely mental, right?"

"Completely, but then again who ever said we made logical decisions…" Sirius pointed out.

"True." Marlene admitted, "Ok," She pour the potion into two separate glasses, "This should give us an hour, two hours tops. And you're sure that Snape will be coming out?"

"Yes, after we 'let it slip' that James wanted to talk to Lily out by the lake tonight I followed him and I know for a fact that he will be there."

"Good." Marlene said and unclasped the vile and dropped the hair in, "On the count of 3?"

Sirius nodded, "1"

" 2 " Marlene said

" 3 " They said and drank.

Once they finished Marlene started to gag, "I love Lily like a sister, but she really does taste horrible."

"I think James's is worse."

Marlene dropped her glass and ran over to the closed off part of the room and about 5 minutes later came back, but she wasn't herself.

"Bloody hell, Marls… You're Lily." Sirius said looking at her.

"And your James.." Then she started to smile, "It worked, Sirius!" She said excitedly and hugged him before she knew what she was doing. Once she came to her senses she let go and there was a moment of awkward silence before Sirius cleared his throat.

"L-let's do this." He said and the two of them set off, Sirius put a pair of glasses on that looked, just like James's, "I feel like I'm forgetting about something.." He said to himself.

"What?" Marlene said looking at him.

"Oh, nothing."

Once they arrived at the lake the sun was setting over the lake and Sirius still had that feeling that he was forgetting something. But again he dropped it. It about a half hour before he saw a shadow move across the lake, that he knew belonged to the one and only Severus Snape.

"He's here.." Sirius said softly so only Marlene could hear him.

She nodded, "What did you want to talk to me about Potter?" Marlene asked her voice loud so that Severus would be able to hear her. She crossed her arms, looking very Lilyish, but Sirius still could tell that it was Marlene.

"Look, I know that you haven't been wanting to talk to be lately, but just listen to me and if you don't care and never want me to talk to you again I won't."

"And why should I listen to you?" She pretended to turn to leave

"Please, just give me 10 minutes, you came all the way out here, you must have wanted to listen to have I have to say."

Marlene stopped and turned back around to face him, "I'll give you 7."

"First of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to understand that what happened last year, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't trick you I really did like being your friend and I would never betray you like that."

"Why should I believe you, you've been nothing, but obnoxious, arrogant, and a git to me ever since I meant you." When Marlene said this she felt some truth in her words, and she could tell that Sirius heard it too.

"I know I have and I regret it. I like _you _Lily. You're smart, brave, daring, beautiful, full of courage, full of life, I knew that ever since I first laid my eyes on you.."

They were acting anymore. Every word was full of truth and they both knew it.

Marlene was speechless, she knew that Sirius was telling the truth, not just saying this because he had to make Severus believe it.

"And I've been wanting to this for a while now.." He spoke and put a hand on her chin. He looked down at her and brought his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, not like the quick one that he stole the month before. Marlene closed her eyes and laced her arms around his neck.

That's when she heard, "LEVICORPUS!" and Sirius was pulled into the air, but his ankle.

"What the-?!" Marlene shouted and that's when she turned to see Severus walking out from behind the tree.

"How could you like him?" He spat at Marlene, "After everything that he's done?"

It took Marlene a moment to remember that she was Lily and not herself.

Then Severus turned to Sirius, "Not so fun is it Potter? When the shoe's on the other foot?"

"Put. Him. Down. Snape." Marlene growled.

"What's going on?!" A voice yelled and Marlene turned to see the real Lily standing there, her face full of anger, "Potter?! What are you doing?" Lily asked looking up at Sirius hanging there, but he was speechless, this was so not good.

"L-Lily?" Severus said looking between the two of them, but that's when Marlene felt the Poly-juice potion start to wear off. Could this get any worse?

"Snape, but him down!" Lily yelled then looked back to see Marlene changing back, "Marlene?!" Then looked to see that James wasn't really James, but Sirius, "Sirius?! Ok some tell me what's going on here and tell me know!" She yelled.

Marlene had never seen Lily so mad before, "L-Lily what are you doing here….? I thought you were going to be in the library.."

"Well, you're not the only one who can lie. I knew you were up to something, so I decided to follow you." She crossed her arms.

Snape had too realized that it wasn't James and dropped Sirius to the ground where he landed with a thud.

Marlene went over to him to make sure he was ok. She sat Sirius up despite the harsh glares coming from Lily when they all heard a loud howl. They all looked around, the sun had now set and the moon was up, a full moon.

"I knew I had forgotten something…" Sirius said looking toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist ending it here. I made it extra long for you guys:) I promise to update again as soon as I can. Also thanks again to CleverDragon, for their idea of the use of the poly-juice potion and Snape seeing them kissing. **


	18. Secrets Revealed

**Note: I don't have anything important to say at the moment, except for the fact that this chapter will be probably my longest one yet. So now on with the chapter:)**

* * *

*_Last chapter*_

_Marlene went over to him to make sure he was ok. She sat Sirius up despite the harsh glares coming from Lily when they all heard a loud howl. They all looked around, the sun had now set and the moon was up, a full moon._

_"I knew I had forgotten something…" Sirius said looking toward the Forbidden Forest._

* * *

**"**Sirius what are you talking about?" Marlene asked nervously following his eyes to where he was looking. Though she already had her answer, she was curious as to why and how Sirius knew about it in the first place.

Sirius ignored her question and stood up knowing that they had to move quickly, "Listen, go get Lily and go back to the castle, now.." Then added, "and get Snape too."

Marlene could tell he debated getting Snape out of there.

Lily was now looking at the forest as well, most of her anger was gone for the moment and replaced by fear.

Marlene wouldn't have moved if Lily wasn't there, but listened to Sirius and ran over to Lily, "Come on Lils, we have to go, _now_."

Lily didn't move, "Marlene...? What's that?" She then pointed at the forest where the shadow of a large creature could be seen. Lily looked to see Sirius start to hesitantly walk towards the creature. That's when the creature showed itself and Lily released the breath she realized that she was holding, it was only a stag. But a question popped into her head, _What was a stag doing in the Forbidden Forest? _She hadn't been in the Forbidden Forest before, but she had taken Care of Magical Creatures, long enough to know that stag were not very common. That's when another question came to mind, _What was Sirius doing?_

She turned to Marlene to see her starting after him too, looking just as confused as she was. Lily and Marlene knew that they should go back to the castle, but they couldn't bring themselves to grab Snape and go. Together they ran and quietly followed Sirius into the Forbidden Forest, forgetting about Snape and leaving him behind.

* * *

Snape watched as Lily and Marlene ran off into the woods after Sirius.

_What's going on?_ He thought.

They all heard the howl, they all know what made it, but then he thought about to the look on Sirius's face when it happened. Then he thought about how he hadn't seen any of the other Marauders that night. Something was definitely up and he wasn't going to wait to find out. He quickly ran off after the girls, but he didn't go the way they went and after Sirius.

As he ran he heard another howl, but it was louder this time. Snape continued through the forest, looking for Sirius, knowing that he would be around there somewhere. Finally he existed the woods and looked around to see that he was by the Whooping Willow, but yet there was no Sirius, Lily, or Marlene. That's when he heard a growl. Snape turned around slowly to see a large black dog. Catching him off guard the dog nudged him, hard, pushing him back by the trees where he fell back and heard squeals.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Severus turned to see Lily glaring at him.

That's when he realized that he landed on top of her. Quickly, he got off her and stood up.

"Go back to the castle." Marlene hissed.

"Yeah and I'll just go hang out with Longbottom too." Snape spat.

Marlene and Severus glared at each other.

"Will you two stop." Lily said shortly, "Now's not the time to bite each other's heads off. There will be time for _that_ later." She said giving them one last look before walking over to get a better look at what was going on.

She walked a few feet, then there was another growl. She expected it to be the dog again, but was in for a big surprise when she turned to see a werewolf staring at her. She froze on the spot, fear taking over her whole body.

* * *

_*Meanwhile*_

James looking around for Remus, he had gotten away from him, this was so not good.

_Where the hell is Sirius?_ He thought angrily.

He ran through the woods looking for Remus and keeping an eye out for Sirius at the same time. He saw Sirius out by the lake and saw Sirius follow him into the woods, but then lost sight of him completely. James was going to kill him later, how could he forget about a full moon?

James was pulled out of his thoughts but the sound of a howl.

_Remus_, James thought and quickly ran (or galloped in his case) in the direction of the sound. Remus had gotten farther then James had thought. As he ran he started to hear squeaks and looked down to find a rat (Peter) now running, or trying to anyway, with him. James stopped abruptly when Remus came into sight. Remus was growing at something in front of him that James couldn't see. James felt move next to him, it was Padfoot. His eyes were filled with fear and motioned with his head for James to look. James did so despite the curiosity to where he was. He inched forward ever so slightly and his eyes widened at what or rather who, Remus was growling at. Lily.

What was she doing here? Why didn't Sirius do anything? He needed to act fast, but before he could take a step he heard, "Hey! Lupin!"

…

Severus didn't know what made him do it, but he had to get the werewolf away from Lily and he knew that it was Remus. He had had his suspicions for a while and now he was going to confirm them, and save Lily in the process.

Remus turned his attention away from Lily at the sound of the voice, and his eyes landed on Severus.

"Snape what are you doing?" Marlene almost yelled. He was crazy, he thought it was Remus? Remus Lupin? One of the most normal and down to earth students at Hogwarts, a werewolf? Marlene declared that he officially lost it.

"Sev-", Lily started to speak, though her voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Quiet." Severus hissed and once he was sure that he had Remus's full attention took a step backwards towards the clearing. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next, but it looked like he was just going to have to wing it.

…

"Lily!" Marlene called and ran over to her friend once the Were followed Severus, "Are you ok? What are we going to do?" She was in complete panic.

"We'll figure out something, right now we just have to make sure that Severus doesn't get eaten alive, or eaten at all for that matter." Concern filled her voice. They might not be friends anymore, but Severus probably just saved Lily's life and even if hadn't she still should do something.

"But what? It won't be long until the wolf decides it wants a snack." Marlene said.

…

_Snape?_

James was so confused, what were they doing there? First Lily, now Snape, and James was pretty sure he just heard Marlene's voice. James turned to Sirius and they shared a nod then sent a nod to Peter and rat set off running. Sirius ran in the direction of the girls, and James headed off to Severus. Marlene was right, it wouldn't be long until Remus decided to attack, and when he did it would never be good. As much as James hated Severus he wasn't going to let him die. James would have gotten Remus away from Lily, but much to his surprise Snape stepped in and did his job for him and even though it was his place, he need to return the favor for saving Lily.

James came out from behind the trees to see Severus with his wand out pointed at Remus and Remus getting ready to pounce. James knew one thing, it would take more than a few stunning spells to stop a werewolf, so Severus was going to lose that battle, and quickly. If anything it would make Remus mad, very mad.

_Sorry mate, _James thought just as Remus jumped at Snape and charged, surprising Remus and knocking him to the ground, only for him to get back up shortly after.

_Let the battle begin,_ James thought dryly.

…

The dog that had hid them before came out from behind the trees.

"Go away, shoo." Lily said waving to hand in a fleeing motion.

Sirius let out a strange noise that could have been a laugh, and didn't leave. Instead he walked closer to them and tried to get them to move again.

"Stop it you stupid dog." Marlene hissed in annoyance.

Sirius stopped shoving them and looked up at them, when a loud thud then came from the clearing.

Lily and Marlene both turned and ran to see Severus standing there. His face void of all little color it had and then the girls looked to see the stag they noticed early had tackled the wolf the ground.

Both Lily and Marlene stared in shock and confusion, what was going on? And where had Sirius gone to.

"Should we help him?" Marlene asked Lily softly. However two of their questions was soon answered, as Sirius stepped of the woods, "Don't move." He said his voice leaving no room for argument, which was so unlike him.

…

Sirius watched James go after Remus and to could tell that once Lily and Marlene left that they weren't going to listen to him as Padfoot and if they didn't listen to him they could get themselves killed. He had to take a risk, sure it might expose him as Padfoot, that he's an animagus, but if it meant keeping everyone alive, he didn't really care.

He transformed back into himself and stepped out of the woods, "Don't move." He said firmly looking at Lily, Marlene, and Severus.

"Sirius? where did you come from?" Lily and Marlene asked at the same time.

"That's nothing to worry about right now. He knew he would have to answer questions sooner or later, but right now he wanted to make it later.

"What about-?" Lily motioned to James and Remus who were in the middle of wrestling.

"Don't worry about it, he'll be fine." Sirius said keeping an eye on them, ready to jump in if he had to, but for the time being James was handling it just fine.

Sirius looked up at the sky quickly and the moon was starting to go down, then he glanced back at James and Remus. James was starting to slow down and Remus didn't look the least bit tired, yet. Sirius started a moment longer then turned back to Lily and Marlene, once again ignoring Severus, so he didn't realize that Severus wasn't there at all.

He gave them a pleading look, hoping they would get the message, then transformed back to Padfoot and ran over to help James. His secret was out.

…

Lily and Marlene stared in shock as Sirius transformed into the dog that they saw earlier. They couldn't believe their eyes are they watched him run over to help the stag still fighting. Lily was worried for it because he was slowing down and the wolf was getting more and more direct hits.

"He's an animagus…" Lily said coming to a realization.

"No duh, Lils." Marlene still staring at the fight playing out before them.

"Marlene don't you get it. Padfoot is Sirius because he can transform into a dog. That means that because he's Prongs… He's the stag…" Lily then stared now in horror at the sight before her. James had been fighting the werewolf this entire time.

"Peter's wormtail, so he's rat or something… and Remus… He's a werewolf!" Marlene said finishing Lily's thought, "Snape was right…"

"The sun will start to rise any minute." Lily said looking at the sky that was starting to turn pink, "Do you think James and Sirius can hold up much longer?" Worried filling her voice.

"Sirius… maybe, but I don't know about James he's looking pretty beaten.."

"Come on James…" Lily said softly, it came out almost as a mumble, and then reached for her wand; they need a distraction, just until the sun rose a little higher. She shot a random hex at a tree nearby, startling all three of them. It might have been small, but it was all they needed. The sun rose higher and Remus was startling to change back. That's when a rather large rat scurried by dragging James's invisibility cloak with surprising ease over to them.

That's when Sirius changed back and took the cloak and placed it over a now unconscious Remus, so he wouldn't be seen. Then went over to James who had also changed back and was clutching his side.

"You ok mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…" He said a little out of breath. Most of his worst cut a healed, from when he transformed back, but he was still bruised and battled.

"James!" Lily yelled and ran over to him, "You ok?"

This surprised James, Lily hadn't talked to him in months, now after he just battle with a werewolf she does, though it occurred to him that if she hadn't been there, she still wouldn't be talking to him. That little detail to annoy him.

"Yeah, like I told Sirius I'm fine…" He said his voice flat.

"Ummm, guys?" They all turned to see Marlene standing there, "As much as I'm glad that everyone's alive, where did Severus go?"

Sirius cursed under his breath, "Little snake got away."

"So what was Snape doing here anyway?" James asked, his voice filled will annoyance and acquisition.

"I'll tell you what I was doing here Potter." Came a voice that made everyone jump and turn to see Snape, "Or should I call you Prongs?" He gave an evil smirk.

"Why did you follow us?" James asked glaring at Snape.

"It's simple Potter, I just followed Black, Lily, and McKinnon." He said simply, but then decided that that answer wasn't good enough and elaborated, "I guess you're also wondering why I had the chance to follow them in the first place? Well the answer to that question is that Sirius and Marlene decided that they regretted the decision they made last year and wanted to get back at me, so that month that when they spent so much time together? They were making poly-juice potion, so that they could turn into you two." He motioned to Lily and James, "To make me think it was you guys making up. They sealed it with a pretty interesting kiss, I may add."

Marlene and Sirius could look at them; they knew where this was going.

Lily and James on the other hand looked shocked and confusion, "But why would they want to get back at you for James and I not talking? It's not their fault." Lily said.

"Come on, Lily, you're a smart girl we all know it. Think about it. After James attacked me last year, how did they act? Were they surprised? Did they look upset? Guilty? How they just stared at you and James when you left him and went back to the castle, regret written all over their faces?"

Lily couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, Marlene would never do that to her. James was the same way, stuck in disbelief.

"Ahh… I see that it's all starting to sink in…" Snape sneered, and then he turned to James, "Did you really think that Black and McKinnon could and would do this all on their own? You don't deserve her; she deserves someone better then you. So I convinced them to join me so that they would be helping you by joining me. Sirius made sure that he did nothing to stop you from attacking me. Marlene made sure that Lily came over at the right moment so that she could see you in action. To show her that you are weak. To make her hate you."

Lily felt betrayed by her best friend, help in a plot that made it so that she would hate James. When James tried to explain what happened, she wouldn't listen. She pushed him away, she did exactly what Severus wanted.

"You were telling the truth…" She said softly to him.

James didn't respond right away, he was still having a hard time believing it, but the look on Sirius's face said it all. Snape was telling the truth. James's felt anger stirring inside him. At Sirius, at Snape, even at Lily. He stood up still a little uneasy, but ignored the help that Lily tried to offer.

"I told you." He voice was cold, "I tried to explain and I never once lied to you. You wouldn't even give me the time of day. If you didn't come out here during the night, you still wouldn't be talking to me. You think you're always right, that if it's different than what you think then the other person is wrong. Well you know what I'm done. For the past 6 years I've been tried to get your attention earn your trust, but you just ignored me, never gave me a chance to explain myself.

You want yo know why I always acted like an idiot and like a git in front of you? It's because every time I would tried and talk to you, or even those times I would ask you out. I wasn't just being cocky, I knew that you would probably just turn me down, so I just hid it away and acted like it didn't bother me, just laugh it off. But you know what it did hurt. Every. Single. Time. And I'm done." Then James turned to Sirius, "You were supposed to be my best mate, by brother. I guess I was wrong about that, because of you really were, you wouldn't have gone along with that bastard." He pointed to Snape, "You know how he works; everything he does will only benefit him in the end. "

"James-"Both Lily and Sirius started to speak, but James cut them off.

"Just leave me alone…" He said and took out his wand so he could levitate Remus to the Hospital Wing and walked back to the castle, limping slightly.

Lily wanted to go after him; just Sirius stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Just let him blow off some steam…" His voice was now flat, and his face was void of all emotion.

Lily turned to look at Marlene, who was looking at Lily, her eyes pleading, pleading for forgiveness that she knew would be hard to get. Lily returned Marlene's look with one of disappointment, and sadness, "I hope you happy." Was all Lily said before she tore herself from Sirius's grip and started back towards the castle.

* * *

**I'm sorry please don't be mad at me, but I did this so that you could decide something. Do you 1)Want Lily and James to eventually makeup and get together in their 6th year OR 2) Makeup in their 6th year and get together by how the book went when it said they got together in their 7th year? It your choice, review 6 if you want number one or 7 if you want number 2. I'll be checking and most probably update tomorrow, so please let me know! Another thing: Lily and Marlene and James and Sirius will makeup... but what will it take...? Lastly, this was my longest chapter yet! *does awkward dance* Anyway thanks again for reading, I just reach 4000 views, love you all:)**


	19. Amends

**Note: Hey everyone last chapter I put out a poll for when you want James and Lily to go out in their 6th or 7th year and so far I have 2 people that would like it for their 7th year. I'm going to give you guys some more time before make my final decision so please review and vote on what you would want to see happen!**

* * *

She fell of it, how could she have been so stupid. Those thoughts are what's running through Lily Evans's head. All this time she thought that it was James that had ruined their friends ship, but when in reality it was her. She should have listened. The sene of James telling her off, kept playing over and over again in her mind.

_For the past 6 years I've been tried to get your attention, earn your trust, but you just ignored me. _

_Every time I would tried and talk to you, or even those times I would ask you out. I wasn't just being cocky, I knew that you would probably just turn me down, so I just hid it away and acted like it didn't bother me, just laugh it off._

_But you know what it did hurt. Every. Single. Time._

_I'm done._

Those bits and pieces repeatedly running through her head. How could she have been so blind?

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened and Lily didn't bother to look up and see who it was, she already had a pretty good feeling who it was.

"Go away Marlene."

"Actually I can't since I am in this house too you know." She replied.

When Lily didn't respond Marlene walked over and hesitantly sat down on the couch beside Lily.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know, can we? Or will you just go and make another plan with Snape?" It was a low blow and Lily knew it, but she couldn't help it.

Marlene gave a sigh, "Lily I'm really sorry, you'll never know how sorry I am. We didn't know it would turn out like this."

"But you still did it. You didn't think about it at all, how could you even consider it? Especially since it was with Snape."

"I don't know Lily, if I did I would tell you. But I do know that I regretted it everyday."

"You could have at least told me! I mean sure I still would have been mad, but at least it wouldn't have gotten this far, we could have fixed things... Now? I don't know."

They stayed in silence for a while, neither one of them really knowing what to say next, until Marlene finally spoke.

"Do you hate me?" Her voice was no higher than a whisper.

Lily looked at her, "Do I hate you? No. I could never actually hate you. I'm more disappointed than anything else..."

"What can I do? I need, no I want to fix this."

"I don't know if there's anything you can do. I'm pretty sure James hates me now; I'm not denying anything he said. Because he's right, I never did give him a real chance to explain himself. I did ignore him, and I never really did think about why he also acted the way he did..."

Marlene gave a small nod, "No one really did, but you can't take all the blame for that one..."

"You _really_ do like him, don't know?" Marlene then added.

"It doesn't really matter.." She said softly looking ahead of her, but her mind seemed miles away.

_It always matters._ Marlene thought.

* * *

James glanced over at Remus again from the bed that Madam Pomfry had him sitting on. He was always worried about his friend after the full moon. However his breathing was even and not ragged like it was before. So he relaxed a little.

Madam Pomfry had patched them both up, but she was making him wait for some unknown reason.

"Hey Prongs..."

James looked over to see Sirius and Peter walking in the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Peter." James said ignoring Sirius.

"Hi James." He replied.

"Listen, James about what happened out there-"

"Are you going to say that Snape lied about everything he said out there?"

"No." Sirius replied, avoiding James's stare.

Peter walked away and went over by Remus.

"Then what?"

"Look I know I messed up."

"That's an understatement, because of your plan Snape also now knows that Remus is a werewolf and that we're animagus."

"No one will believe that git, anyway, so it's nothing to worry about." Sirius waved it off.

James let out a low growl.

"I know you mad, and I know I messed up majorly- Let me finish." He said when he saw that James was about to speak again, "But we've all made our mistakes, some more than others, but this can be fixed. We don't need to worry about Snape."

"Yeah, ok." James said laying back on the bed.

"Then as for Lily, I know for a fact that you're not done with her, but if it makes you feel any better in that little rant you had, I'm pretty sure you just told her how you felt."

"It doesn't."

Sirius sighed, "Listen mate, I am your best friend and your brother. There will be times when I mess up and you know it better than anyone that this isn't my first and or last time. "

"Git."

"Prat."

"Good, now that that's covered, why don't you two just kiss and make up already. Then you can explain to me what happened… After I get some sleep."

James and Sirius turned to see that the statement came from Remus who was holding the pillow over his face.

"Moony!" Sirius cheered, "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"James is right, you are a git."

"And don't you forget it." Sirius smirked.

The other three Marauders ended up laughing.

"Now that that's been established, what's this about you and Marlene?" James questioned Sirius.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading don't for get to review and vote! Also just a heads up ill be gone for the rest of the week and will update again this weekend because ill be on a school trip.**


	20. Albus Dumbledore

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I've been gone for longer than I had planned. Once I got back from my trip I was extremely tired, and school is now coming to an end, so they were packing us with last minute work, I also got a summer job so that takes up part of my weekends. Anyway I have some big news! Well it's probably not that big, but I'm excited for it. I have completely thought out the rest of the fanfiction and I'm sure that your all going to love or at the very least like it. Another thing that I would like to say on a sadder note is that I will probably be finishing this fanatic this upcoming or next month. Time sure does fly. I can't believe it's been 3 months since I first started this. Sure that doesn't sound like a long time, compared to others out there, but it's been a busy three months for me and doing this fanfiction has been a pleasure and I want to thank you all. Ok I know I'm probably rambling right now, but I just want to make one more announcement, I have my last day of school tomorrow and then I begin summer break, so I'll be around more and make up for the time that I have missed. **

* * *

Lily and Marlene were walking through the school and it was unusually quiet. Maybe it was because there were no Marauders running around yelling and laughing. Maybe it was because there was a strong storm raging on outside and it brought a dreary atmosphere about the castle. Though everything looked normal from the outside to everyone around, it wasn't. Between Lily and Marlene though they had made up, there was still a wall sort to speak between them. Thing weren't quite the same between them. Sometimes their conversations would be almost forced, there wasn't much for them to talk about. Marlene also had been spending bit of time with Sirius, when Lily went off on her own. Marlene would have brought Lily with her, but knew that she would have said no.

...

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter on the other hand were a little better off than Lily and Marlene, but not by much. They would all hang out in the common and joke around, but neither Sirius or James, mainly, were in the mood for pranking and/or messing with Snape or any of the other students for that matter.

"Oh Moony, stop sulking over there." Sirius said to Remus who hadn't said a word in a while and was hiding behind his book.

"I'm _not_ sulking.." He replied, still not looking up, his voice sounding the slightest bit tried. Though it had been a almost a week since the full moon, but he was still recovering.

"Yes you are, how many times do we have to tell you that nothing happened."

"Yeah James and Sirius were there to stop you." Peter said speaking up.

James gave him a 'not helping' look.

"And what if they hadn't been there in time? I could have attacked Snape and maybe even Lily and Marlene."

"But-" Sirius started to say.

"'but' nothing," Remus said cutting him off, "This is your fault, if you and Marlene hadn't tricked Snape into going out there and you hadn't forgotten that it was a full moon, none of this would have happened." He finished, saying what he had been wanting to say for the past few days, but never had the courage to say it.

Sirius was surprised by Remus's little outburst. Once he processed it he said, "I know I messed up! I've been told about a hundred thousand times alright. Please can you just let it go." But he regretted the words once they were out of his mouth. This wasn't something that could easily be forgotten.

"Let it go? How could I let it go, knowing that I almost killed a student, or even yet turned them into a werewolf..." He said then looked down, "Now three more people know my secret and two of my friends won't even talk to me..."

Sirius and James were about to say something when a Phoenix came soaring through the window and landed by the fire so he could dry off.

"What's it doing here? Isn't that Dumbledore's?" Peter asked.

"Don't you guys see the piece of parchment tied to its leg?" Remus asked and reached down to untie it, his voice was quiet.

Once he untied it the bird burst into flames and disappeared.

"Whoa..." James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Yup, definitely Dumbledore's." Remus said and then opened the letter.

"What's it say Moony?" James asked leaning forward, it was every day that the headmaster wrote to you. He wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous.

Remus opened up the letter and it read:

_Dear Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Lupin,_

_Please report to my office immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Have you seen my Chocolate Frog card lately?_

Remus read it out loud once then reread it in his head a few times.

"In his office?" James repeated, "But we didn't do anything..." He looked around then almost at the same time they all looked at Sirius.

"Oh _come_ on!" Sirius sighed, "_This_ is not because of me."

"Yeah guys." James said, "I'm sure Dumbledore just wants to have a nice friendly chat with us." Hints of sarcasm could be heard in his voice.

"Fine. Whatever. believe that it's me. Let's just go and get this over with." He said annoyed and stood up.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"Just wait here until me get back" James said and with that they headed off to the Headmaster's office.

Once at the statue leading to the staircase, Sirius said, "Great, we need a password."

"Chocolate Frog." Remus said and the statue jumped to life moving out of the way.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

"It was in the letter, he just said it as a clue: '_Have you seen my Chocolate Frog card lately?'_ I mean to was pretty obvious, to me anyway.

Together the three of them went up to his office, "You wanted to see us, sir?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Ahh yes." Dumbledore said and allowed them to enter since his door was already open, "Have seat." He said and five chairs appeared.

"Ummm, Professor there's only three of us.." James said.

"Yes Mr. Potter I am aware, we are just waiting on two more, and let me just assure you that you are not in any trouble.

The three of them let out a sigh of relief and took a seat.

...

"I'm telling you Lils, you shouldn't just ignore them. Try and do something." Marlene said.

"It's not that easy, Marlene." She replied, "I mean you heard him, besides I don't see the point. I messed up and it's things like this that can't be fixed."

"But maybe if you-"

Marlene didn't get to finish her sentence because a phoenix came flying through the empty hallway.

"What the-" Lily spoke, "Is that-"

"Dumbledore's?" Marlene breathed.

"Look it has a letter tied to its leg." Lily said and reached down and untied the letter and once again the bird burst into flames, disappearing once more.

Once past the shock Lily opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Miss. McKinnon and Miss Evans,_

_Please report to my office immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Have you seen my Chocolate Frog card lately?_

__"Do you think we're in trouble?" Marlene asked.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything..." She said then added, "You don't think..."

"No, I don't. So let's just go and see what he wants and hope for the best."

Lily nodded in agreement and they set off, saying the password at the statue and going to him office.

"Sir-?" Lily called and knocked on the office door, and it opened before she could finish her sentence.

"Nice of you to join us ladies, please come in and have a seat." Dumbledore said and moved out of the way so they could enter.

As they entered the room the looked over to see James, Sirius, and Remus already sitting in the room. The guys seems just as surprised to see them as they did.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said again and Lily and Marlene took a seat in the two open chairs.

"Now Miss. Evans and Miss McKinnon as I have told Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin. You are not in trouble, I just wanted to have a word with the five of you."

All five students looked and felt rather uncomfortable and wouldn't meet the eyes of one another.

"Now normally the Headmaster of a school would have given all of you severe punishments for what you have done."

They all looked down at the floor.

"But, this is not a normal school, therefore I am not a normal headmaster, and since no real hard was done I see no need for punishment." He smiled at them.

Now they were all looking up and glanced at one another slightly, they just loved Dumbledore.

"I have called you here because I wish to discuss a different issue with you. Now you all know that nothing happens in this school that I don't know about."

They nodded.

"So I know all of the events of the event taken place a few nights before."

Marlene and Sirius heavily blushed and Remus fidgeted in his seat.

Dumbledore pretended not to notice, "Now I know that you are all good students and would never turn your back a on a friend despite a _condition_ they may have."

Remus felt that all eyes were on him and wished he could just leave.

"Of course not sir." Lily and Marlene said together making Remus look up and they met him with two small smiles, but they were genuine and Remus knew that they met it. It made him feel much better.

"Very good." He nodded, "Also no one in here is prefect and everyone messes up every now and then."

Lily, James, Marlene, and Sirius all looked down at the floor again.

"We all make mistakes," He spared a glance at the four of them, "have struggles," and glanced at Remus who looked down again, "and even regret things in our own past. But you are not your mistakes, you are not your struggles, "Now they were watching him intently, "and you are here _now_ with the power to shape your day and your future. (**― Steve Maraboli**) One mistake doesn't not have to rule a person's entire life. (**― Joyce Meyer**)

He was now looking at everyone, "Even I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being -forgive me- rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger. (**Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince**) So let this just be a little bump in the road, but let the little things haunt you, because there are bigger things out there to worry about.." He said, "and all of you must stick together because while one might be powerful on their own, that power will never be as great as the power of those who work together through the ways of friendship, love, and a little bit of magic."

Then with that he left closing the door behind him, letting them digest what he had just said.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for read and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise I won't be gone so long again. Please review:) **


	21. Friends?

**Note: Nothing special to say except Happy Summer Vacation to you readers who are done with school for the next 2-3 months. Hey let me know who's on break, I'm curious now:)**

* * *

****They all stood there in silence, almost stunned. It wasn't they heard the door close that they were brought back to relatively and they looked around the room at one another.

Lily and Marlene shared a look and decided to be the first to speak.

"Remus?" Lily said softly and look him in the eyes, knowing it wouldn't do any good if she avoided them, "We don't think any different of you because of what you are."

"Yeah," Marlene agreed, "If anything its pretty wicked."

Remus looked at them as if he couldn't believe what they were saying.

"I mean," Marlene continued. "Who would think, you of all people. You so mellow and down to earth you're the last person I would ever think of too, but hey all of us have to let our wild side out sometimes right? I guess that's just you outlet."

"That's true." Lily said, "Besides you've never given us any reason to think differently of you."

Remus gave a sheepish smile.

"Well said." Sirius smiled at them and James nodded in agreement.

"Thanks... That means a lot actually." Remus spoke finally.

"No problem." Marlene and Lily said at the same time.

"See Moony." James said.

And Sirius finished, "We told you."

"You thought that we would think badly of you because you a werewolf?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Well... I mean not many people would want to be around me if they knew."

"Well those people aren't your friends and don't know the real you." James said.

"Yeah, the furry you and the boring git that forces us to do our homework." Sirius joked, patting Remus on the back.

Remus smiled at them all, "You guys are the best." Then turned to Sirius and James, "I wouldn't have to force you to do your homework you know if you actually just took the time to do it on your own." He mock glared at them.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, we need to settle one more thing, well two, but ones bigger than the other." Marlene said.

"What's that?" They asked.

"Dumbledore called us all up here and gave us the speech because all of us made a mistake or got the wrong idea about something. Remus got what was bothering him settled because we cleared it up for him and told him ourselves. Now Sirius and I both know that we made our mistakes about this whole situation and that it's our fault that it got this far in the first place. I've apologized to Lily and unless I'm greatly mistaken Sirius apologized to James." She glanced at Sirius who nodded from James's and Remus's side. "We've explained ourselves and know that nothing we did can be forgotten or easily forgiven, though you guys did to an extent and is amazing. However..." Marlene trailed off.

"The one thing that hasn't been settled is the issue between you guys." Sirius said taking over and looking at Lily and James. "You guys became pretty good friends and before Marlene and I...erm...intervened you were both happy, but after that you wouldn't talk to each other, let alone look at one another."

"Now we've not saying that you have to become the best of friends, or go out of anything, just come to talking terms at the very least, because neither nor I want you to look miserable every time you see each other."

"I am not miserable." They both protested at the same time.

"OK then talk to each other." Marlene said, but then when they looked _away_ from each other rather than at each other and talk Marlene nodded her head, "That's exactly what we're talking about."

"Now we're going to leave the room and please don't end up killing each other." Sirius said with a small smile and talked to them like they were small children.

That earned an eye roll from James.

"Yeah, now come on Wolfy." Marlene said as she followed Sirius out the door from Dumbledore's office taking Remus with her.

"Don't call me Wolfy." Was the last thing you heard before the door closed leaving Lily and James alone in the room.

...

There was an awkward silence that quickly filled the room.

They both glanced at each other, but what could they say? Was there anything to be say?

Finally a breath was taken and a sigh was given.

"Look." They said at the same time.

"You go first." James said.

"They're right." Lily sighed, "This is ridiculous, we can't even be in the same room together without it being awkward for one of us and everyone around. Why can't we just work this out? It shouldn't be this hard..."

"I know..." He said, "But-..."

"But nothing..." Lily said, "You heard them, we don't have to go out or anything, just become on civil terms..."

"Well we're talking with no problem right now…" James pointed out and they ended up sharing a small smile.

"We really are a sad pair." Lily said.

"You could say that again Evans." He said then looked her in the eyes for a moment, "Now before you say anything else, just let me say one thing..." Then he looked away from her, "Why did you get so mad at me when I...fought I guess you could say...with Snape?"

It took her a minute to think of something to say, "Well I guess at first it was because Severus was my friend and you, well, were just you..."

James wouldn't admit it, but that one stung a little.

"Anyway after that, I guess maybe it was just the way that you handled him, there are better ways to handle things then dangling someone by their ankle you know." She said which caused James to give a small sheepish smile, "Sorry if that doesn't really answer your question, but that's that best I can answer it..."

He nodded and seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Now answer me this…" Lily said, "Back on the night of the full moon, you said that you were 'done'..."

James bit his lip, not really wanting to answer that at the moment, or in that life time, he really wanted to take that one back.

"Listen about that-"

"You guys almost done in there?!" Sirius's voice came from outside the door, "Come on its lunch and some of us need to eat."

"Leave it to Sirius to put his stomach first." James's laughed slightly.

"So what were you going to say?" Lily asked thinking that Marlene could keep Sirius from barging in for another few minutes and she really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Oh that? Nothing... Now come on, let's go before Sirius decides to go down and eat all the food first."

She nodded, slightly disappointed that he just blew it off, and followed him to the door when he stopped short for moment.

"Just one more thing." He said and turned around holding out his hand, "Friends?" He was hoping Lily didn't just blow it off.

Lily looked at him then his hand before putting out her's and shaking his hand, a smile forming on her face, "Friends."

* * *

**Note: Sorry it's not one of my best, but I wasn't sure how else to do this, but the ended turned out right, I think... Anyway night all! Or good day depending on where you are and when you read this.**


	22. Missing

**Note: Sorry for the delay**

* * *

Ever since Dumbledore called the five students up to his office and they settled their differences the rest of the year passed with flying colors.

About two weeks after (January 30th), Lily turned 17 and despite the consent bickering between her (who didn't think it was a big deal) and the Marauders and Marlene (who countered with, "But it's your _17th_ birthday") about wanting to do something, they had come to an agreement. The Marauders had sneaked down to the kitchens and took some butterbeer along with some other sweets back to the Common Room.

There was also a very poorly sung version of Happy Birthday and they stayed up until very early in the morning before Lily reminded them that they had classes the next day making them turn in for the night.

In February the only eventful day was Valentine's Day, which was also a Hogsmade trip, so Sirius took Marlene to the Three Broomsticks for the afternoon, though it was later crashed by James, Peter, and a reluctant Remus and Lily.

James had debated asking Lily to Hogsmade and Sirius suggested a double date, but it was also quickly turned down _by_ James because he didn't want to risk anything in case she didn't believe the 'just as friends' idea.

When March rolled around two out of four Marauders turned 17. Remus on the 10th and James on the 27th.

For Remus's birthday James, Sirius, and Peter dragged Remus out of the dorm and outside since the weather was finally starting to warm up.

Remus was never big on birthdays because that was the day he was turned, so he liked to just stay in his room. However the rest Marauders thought differently considering that also on his last birthday it was the day after the full moon so they had all basically slept through the whole day, so they made it extra big. They had set up the Room of Requirements for what Remus was led to believe was only going to the them, Lily, and Marlene, but he had also forgotten who was in charge.

Most of Gryffindor and a few people here and there from other houses, minus Slytherin, had shown up.

For James's birthday, Sirius had gotten back at him for when he did for Sirius's 17th earlier that year. **(Sirius Black was born in the Autumn of 1959, thus having turned 17 in the beginning of the year)**. James had pranked Sirius throughout the course of the day. Sirius had done the same thing, but James and him teamed up at the end of the day, ending with one giant prank in the Great Hall at dinner. Which involved an exploding cake, a banner, _a lot_ of confetti. This also resulted in a weeks' worth of detentions and the loss of 20 points each for Gryffindor.

Come April, James and Sirius started having more practices for Quidditch considering the finals were coming up and they had one more game against Slytherin to decide who would play in the finals against either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Remus, Lily, Marlene, and a reluctant Peter were studying for the end of the year exams.

May wasn't that eventful either, except for the Quidditch Finals which come down to Gryffindor VS. Hufflepuff, ultimately ending in James catching the Snitch earn Gryffindor 150 extra points and winning the Cup and partying in the Common Room until McGonagall had to come and send them all to their dorms for the night.

When June finally came, the school was taking their end of the year exams, which all of them passed. Thanks to the points won in the Quidditch finals Gryffindor also won the House Cup, leaving Hufflepuff in second place, Ravenclaw in third, and Slytherin in fourth.

Now here they were, having completed their sixth year of Hogwarts they were boarding a train, heading back to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Welcome ladies." Sirius said as Marlene and Lily opened up the door to their compartment.

"Hey Black." Lily said greeting him as they enter, Marlene on the other hand skipped all greetings and walked over and sat down next to him, giving him a kiss and saying nothing else.

Lily went to sit down and saw that the only seat open was next to James.

"It's alright Evans." He smirked, "Moony and I don't bite, well at least I don't."

That earned a glare and a smack from Remus, and James defended himself just as quickly, "I was only joking!"

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down between them, though she thought that maybe that wasn't the best idea...

After a while of messing around, playing exploding snap, reading (by Lily and Remus), and discussing summer plans. It was time for snacks.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" Asked the Trolley Woman when she stopped outside their compartment.

"I'll have one Chocolate Frog, please" Lily said.

"I'll take some Pumpkin Pasties." Marlene said.

All four Marauders looked at each other and at the same time said, "One of everything."

Once the Trolley Woman left Lily and Marlene stared at the food the guys at bought.

"What?" Sirius shrugged helping himself to some food.

"It's something we do at the end of every year." Remus clarified.

"Ever since 1st year when we accidentally knocked over the trolley, we felt bad so we brought some, and it just became a tradition." James finished.

"And what a tasty tradition at that." Sirius and Peter said at the same time.

"Oh and Wormtail, since your birthday is during the summer and we wouldn't be there for it-" James started.

"Here's a toast!" Sirius continued.

"Happy early 17th, Peter." Remus finished.

All of them smiled at him, raising their candy in the air, "Happy Birthday Peter!"

Peter beamed at them, and his face turned pink.

When the train finally pulled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the five of them climbed off and said their goodbyes.

"I'll write to you sometime this week, and you better write back." Marlene mock threatened Lily before saying goodbye to the guys and going over to her Mother a little ways down.

"Don't worry I will!" She called to her giving her a wave.

Peter had already left too and you could see him practically bouncing as he ran.

"We'll make sure to have you over during the summer." James said to Remus.

"Also, "Sirius said, "be sure not to get /too/ bored and read every day." He smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes and took his leave. Sirius and James turned to Lily, Sirius held out his hand and Lily met it giving a firm hand shake, "Take care Evans."

"Yeah." James smiled, his eyes meeting hers, "And don't let that sister of yours give to any trouble." He gave a knowing looked then a wink, "If you get too bored, just send us a Howler." He added.

"Will do." She beamed at them, then before she left saw her parents talking to a woman.

James seemed to have followed her gaze because he soon said, "Hey that's my mum."

The three of them walked over to the adults.

Lily's parents turned and beamed when they saw their daughter walking over and gathered her in a big hug, "Hi Mum, hi Dad."

"Hey Lils." Her father said and her mother turned to James and Sirius.

"You turn was be the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black." She said lightheartedly.

"That would be us Ma'am." Sirius said shaking her hand politely before greeting her father.

_'Kiss up'_ Lily and James thought.

James too shook hands, and acted polite and normal on the outside, but in the inside it felt a little awkward to him, he didn't know what Lily told her parents.

Once introductions were finished James turned to his mother, "Hey Mum, where's Dad? I thought he was supposed to be home from the mission already…" Not that it was a big deal, but both of his parents usually came to take him home.

Lily was a little confused, but didn't say anything because it wasn't really any of her business, but James ended up explaining to her anyway.

"He's an Auror." He said, but didn't elaborate, because they all knew what it entitled and what it was. Well everyone, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

A sad look passed over Mrs. Potter's face, "James… There's something you need to know…"

"What?" He asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice, "He's not…"

She shook her head, "If he was we would at least know where he was…" A single tear fell, "James, your father never came home, he's missing."

Everything from that point, for James passed in a blur, before he knew what was happening he was home, on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His brain still trying to process what his mother had told him, _missing, just dad was missing…_

* * *

**Note: My friend was the one who decided the order of events, and who placed what in the House and Quidditch Cup. So I apologize, to any Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws out there. I'll also give a congrats to the Gryffindors! Maybe next year guys;) Oh, also for the character's birthdays, those were the ones that were given by J.K Rowling. I didn't mention fro Marlene because it only gave her death year which was in 1981, and I made Peter's birthday in the summer because that's just what felt right and it only said that he was born in 1960. Just in case you were confused anywhere along the way.**


	23. The Park

**Note: Hey guys because of some unexpected events, it will take longer for me to finish this fanfiction then I first intended so I am giving now really date on when it will be finished and I can't make an real promises about when I can update, I'm sorry about that. Also I feel I have not been writing my best lately and I really want to fix that, so this chapter is one of the reasons that it has taken me so long update. Also I wish to say, Happy Belated Independence Day to those of you readers in the U.S.A.**

* * *

Summer at Potter Manor is usually hectic. Especially now that Sirius is staying with them and that Remus and Peter are known to come over for days, if not weeks at a time. Only this summer was different. Ever since Mrs. Potter had told James that his father hadn't returned from his Auror mission; the house was quiet and not much would take place. James automatically assumed the worst.

With Voldemort in charge and Death Eaters everywhere that would normally be everyone's first assumption if someone had gone missing. Yes a search party had been set out by the Ministry, but that still didn't do any good. The thought struck everyone hard, but even though James never voiced his thoughts out loud, he need to be strong or at least appear strong, for him mother.

However Sirius knew James better than almost anyone and could tell what he was feeling. He wasn't one for mushy moments, but he tried to get James to talk about it, voice his thoughts, anything. But all he ever got was a forced smile and James trying to reassure Sirius he was fine.

James didn't want to talk about it, because if he voiced it, a small part of him would prove to him that this was all true. Another part of him had processed everything but didn't know which was better: Knowing or Not Knowing. If he knew it would just have some closer, but by not knowing he still held on to that small tiny piece of hope.

"James c'mon." Sirius said finally, "You can't just avoid everything and hide up here."

"I'm not hiding up here, your just hiding down there."

"That was probably your worst come back ever." Sirius said shaking his head as James shrugged it off.

"Now perk up, Remus and Peter are coming over tomorrow, or did you forget?" He raised an eyebrow.

James looked up at him, "Of course I haven't."

"Good, then stop sulking and get up." Sirius wasn't trying to get inconsiderate, but sometimes with James all he needed was a little push.

"I'll be down stairs..." Sirius said and stopped at the door, "There's nothing you can do about it mate…" He gently said gently before leaving the room. The sound of his footsteps traveled down the hallway leaving James alone once again.

James wasn't sure what it was, but Sirius was right. James got up and went back stairs. He challenged him to a game is Exploding Snap. He felt much better than he had all week.

But that was yesterday...

When James got up that next morning he heard people talking downstairs, looking at the clock he noticed that it was 12:00 pm. He assumed that it was probably Remus and Peter talking to Sirius, though he was surprised that they hadn't woken him up.

He got up, changed into clean clothes, and went downstairs to the living room.

"Hey guys why-"

But he stopped mid-sentence once he saw that it wasn't the guys.

He looked around and he saw Sirius leaning against the wall looking at the floor, his mother quietly weeping on the sofa, and the Head of the Auror Department standing there with a sad look written all over his face. That was enough. James knew exactly what was happening and why the man was there.

"James they found him…" He said and was about to say more, but he didn't even need to continue.

James turned away from them all and went to the door and went outside before slamming the door and apperating away. He didn't care where; he just couldn't be home at the moment.

…

Lily was sitting up in her room looking out her window over at the mountains that were in the distance when she heard a faint _crack_ out in the distance. It sounded like a car backfiring, but Lily knew better and went out to investigate.

She went in the direction where she heard the noise and it led her to the park.

"James?" She said in surprise when she saw him standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away…" He was looking at the ground, walking over to the nearby bench and took a seat, "I can leave if you want…" He glanced up at her.

"No. No. You can stay." She said and walked over to him, "Do you want to talk about it." She had a feeling about the situation that James was in. When his mother had broken the news to him, it was one of the rare times at she had seen James absolutely lost for words. From what she had been told, his father was supposed to return form his mission about a week before they were due to return home from Hogwarts. He was confirmed missing when they heard no word from him about a week later.

So when James said the words, "They found him." And not a smile, but a frown was on his face, she automatically knew.

She placed a hand gently on his arm, but didn't say anything. What could be said?

James put his hand in his hands, but he didn't cry.

After a moment more of silence he spoke.

"Part of me is relieved… Meanwhile the other part of me wishes that I still didn't know…"

Lily nodded in understanding, but it wasn't the understanding in which she had experienced this, but _if_ she was in his place, she would probably feel the same.

She let James talk, and when James talked to her it just came naturally, there were no awkward silences and nothing forced, it just flowed. Once he was done talking they just sat there, a cool breeze blowing at them and the sun shining high in the sky.

"Thanks Lily." He said looking out into the distance, "It was nice to be able to talk to someone."

He could have talked to Sirius, but somehow he just didn't think that it would be the same.

"No problem."

And she meant it too. She had experienced another part of James Potter that not many people see, vulnerability. With everything that has happened he would normally just shrug it off and move on or just give a smirk and make a joke about it, he always acts so strong, like nothing can or will bother him. However, lately that's been changing. She liked that he could be able to talk to her, that he would come to her if he needed to. Maybe… Possibly… She could do the same… Because with James, every day is different than the last. Whether it's good or bad, a new adventure always awaits.

* * *

**Note: P.S.: Sorry for the bad chapter title.**


	24. Timing

**Note: This will be shorter than others, I'm sorry, but I want this to end at a certain point, and I promise that the rest will be longer. Plus, please don't be annoyed at me for the ending ;)**

* * *

A week had passed since Lily had spoken to James in the park. A day after the meeting Sirius had shown up asking about what happened, and the concern for James was obvious. However she didn't tell him anything, because it wasn't her right to say. Two days after that an owl had arrive to her stating the date of the funeral. So now there she was in her room getting ready. She didn't even know Mr. Potter, but from what Sirius had told her, it was for James's benefit.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice behind her

"You know it's not polite to enter without knocking." She replied turning to face Petunia.

Petunia rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"What do you want Petunia?"

"What? A girl can't come see her little sister?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, they can. But you've never wanted to do such a thing. So again, what do you want?"

Petunia was going to say something when their mother called up the stairs, "Lily, Marlene is here!"

"Coming!" But before she left looked at Petunia, "What were you going to say?"

A look passed over her face, but it was gone before Lily could figure out what it was, "Nothing, I'll be in my room. You better go, your freakish friend is here." And with that she left

"Oh Tunie..." Lily said softly before going downstairs.

...

Lily and Marlene soon arrive at Potter Manor and were greeted by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Hey!" Marlene said greeting the boys and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey guys! Where's James?" Lily asked looking around.

"He's in the back yard." Remus said glancing back behind him

"Would it be alright it if I..." She trailed off pointing towards the backyard.

Sirius shrugged, "Go ahead."

Lily nodded and went over to where James was, "Hey..." She said softly.

"I don't think I can do this..." James said, his back was to her.

She sighed, "It'll be ok." She put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"But, how can I just sit there and watch-" He stopped mid-sentence and turned around facing her. He wasn't crying, but he had a sad and almost lost expedition on his face.

"You'll be fine..." She said gently, "If you don't do this, then what? James… I know that you'll regret it." Then said after a moment's pause, "Come on." And took his hand leading him into the room as the service was about to start.

A man came to the podium and started talking about James's father. That he was a great man, beloved by many, the type of things that people say when they don't really know a person.

"You should say something…" Lily said softly to James.

James nodded slightly, when the man called up for volunteers to say something James stood up without saying a word and walked up to the podium.

James looked around at everyone, he stuttered a first and said what he thought he should say, but then he took a deep breath and said, "Most people at Funerals say how great the person was and maybe even a story here and there, but the people the speak aren't really the ones that really knew them. Most of you knew my father as a co-worker, a friend, a husband, but very few of you knew him as I did, a dad. The man that got came with me to get my wand and first broom, played games, there for me when I needed help. He was there to make sure that my friends and I stay out of trouble, though that didn't always work or when I started having girl problems."

A small wave of laugher ran through the room.

"I remember that he told Sirius and I something a few weeks before he, he said, "'Boys, you're going to have some tough challenges ahead and you'll have to make important decisions, but you don't have to go through them alone. You'll make mistakes, you'll screw up, but at the end of the day you're still there for each other and that's what counts.' That's what counts, that with everything going on, we'll still stand together and won't forget the man that taught me that lesson. He died because he was chasing Death Eaters, something that has happened to many others. But what those others didn't have was the amount of bravery, courage, and devotion. That's who my father was."

Clapping erupted in the room and James sat back down, where Sirius gave him a pat on the back and the service continued.

At the end people were talking to James, but when he was alone she went over to him and pulled him to the side.

"That was amazing… What you said up there…"

"It was nothing… I just said the truth." He said looking at her, their eyes meeting.

"Well still…"

They sat there in a moment of silence looking at each other and James felt himself lean in.

Lily noticed the slight motion and moved in, closing her eyes.

"Hey James-"Sirius said coming around the corner making him and Lily jump apart.

"Oh…" He said realizing he was interrupting something, "I'll be over there…" He said and quickly left leaving them in an awkward silence.

Lily cleared her throat slightly, "Good speech James… I'll see you around…" She said and walked away to go find Marlene.

James watched her go, and once she was gone went to find Sirius and talk to him about his, impeccable timing.


	25. It's Okay

**Note: I have no excuse to give you as to why I have been gone for so long, I will be better about as the school year rolls around, and there might be one more long break like this because I just received my summer assignments for the fall, and I have much to do. So I apologize in advance.**

* * *

"You going to kill me one day Lily, or my mother will disown me for you, whichever comes first. Top of our year, every year, prefect, now head girl. I mean- Lily? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Marlene said waving her hand in front of Lily's face trying to get her attention.

"Wha- yeah I'm listening..." She said.

"What was I talking about?"

"Being disowned, me being prefect and head girl..." She listed

"Alright, lucky guess." She muttered, "But what's you're deal? You've been zoning out a lot lately, is it because of the almost kiss?"

"How did you know about that?" Lily was pretty sure that she hadn't told Marlene about that.

"Sirius told me right after it happened." She explained, "But I can't believe you did tell me."

"That's because it was nothing…"

"Nothing?! You Lily Evans almost kissed James Potter, and you call that nothing?

"Yes I do. I was just caught in the moment. I don't fancy James Potter, end of story."

"Say what you'd like, but we both know the truth. Now come on, we're going to be late." Marlene said and stood up taking her trunk from the side of her bed.

Lily had been staying with Marlene for the remainder of the summer, making it more covenant to get to Kings Cross Station on time.

When they arrived on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, it was as crowded as always, yet it seemed like people were missing. Voldemort had been gaining more and more power, his number of followers growing as was the number of disappearances.

"There they are." Marlene said pointing to the four boys. As they got closer Lily noticed a bunch of girls were crowding around them. Well more like him.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your father James." One of the girls said

"It must be really hard…" Another one said

Lily narrowed her eyes at them and had a weird feeling in her gut, _could they be any more desperate_, she thought before she could stop herself.

"Some one's jealous…" Marlene sang softly enough so only Lily could hear.

"I'm not jealous…" She muttered.

"Hey Lily." James said when they got closer.

"Potter…" She nodded.

James raised an eye brow, "Did I do something?" She hadn't called him Potter in a while, so it was a little strange for the situation at hand.

"You're always doing something." She stated before going on to the train.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked a little while later.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, that little scene with James on the platform."

"It wasn't a scene, and I did nothing wrong. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you just gave James the cold shoulder because a few girls were talking to him."

"I did not. Now if you don't mind I have to give the prefects' their assignments." She walked through the train and met with Remus who was the head boy and gave out the assignments.

…

"Bow before the all mighty head boy Remus 'Moony' Lupin!" Sirius yelled as Remus entered the compartment.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"It'll be different in the dorms this year without you. This year you can hide away and you're roommate studies as much as you do." James said.

"You wish you we're in Remus's position, James-I-Almost-Kissed-Lily-Evans-Potter." Sirius teased.

"And I would have too, if _someone_ hadn't decided that they had to talk to me."

"I said I was sorry. But what's her deal anyway? She just blew you off back there Prongs."

"If I may, I'd say it was because of those girls that were talking to you before, James. I noticed that she was almost glaring daggers at them." Remus said.

"So you're saying that she was jealous?" James asked

"Maybe…" He shrugged, "Though she could be in a type of denial. If she was jealous, that would mean she would fancy you, but maybe she doesn't want to."

The three boys looked at him in confusion, "Think of it this way. For the past 5 ½-6 years she spent a majority of that time hating you. Now all of a sudden you guys are friends and maybe could be more. The change of heart is sort of sudden to her if you think of it from her perspective. Also, I'm sure that getting into a relationship with you was one of the last things on her mind. No offense."

"So what you're saying is that there's a chance she could fancy me, but because of our history she wouldn't want to?"

"I guess, I mean it's just a hunch. If you really want to know, you should just ask her yourself. I'm not sure what type of response you'll get though…"

James took the rest of the ride, minus the time he took for sweets and a game of Wizard's Chess with Peter to think about what Remus had said, could she just be scared? So set against the fact that maybe- no what was he thinking. It was just a freak thing, the almost kiss, nothing more, nothing less.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmade station they all headed out to the carriages and James walked right past Lily. I wasn't sure what made him say it, but he spoke in a voice just low enough for her to hear, "There's nothing wrong with liking me you know." Before continuing on his way, glancing back slightly to see her watching him as he went.


	26. New School Year, New Plans

**Note: Hey Guys! I know that James was Head Boy, I only changed it because I have an idea that involves Remus being Head Boy instead. Though it's not a very big part, I think you will like it. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

**Now Late October...**

"Could you guys keep the noise down?" Lily asked

James, Sirius, and Peter, were in the common room working on a new prank for their final year that would according to them, 'go down in history'. However after seven years of being them, they probably already have.

"Come on Evans, we're not making that much noise." James replied.

Since Lily had started calling him Potter again, James was calling her Evans. It was almost like before, but if anyone truly knew the half of it... They probably still wouldn't understand it.

"Remus, come help us plan." Sirius called looking over his shoulder.

"Can't, we're working on the prefects' schedule." He replied, but didn't look up from the paper in hand.

"Actually it's getting pretty late, why don't we call it a night." Lily said and stood up.

"Sweet dreams, Lily." James said, a hint of his famous smirk on his face.

Lily felt her face heat up, but didn't turn around as she left.

"You know James," Peter said once he heard the door close, "I think you're finally getting to her. In a good way I mean."

"You think so?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Remus replied, "She kept getting distracted, when you weren't paying attention."

"Why don't you ask her to the Hogsmade trip?" Peter suggested.

"I would... except for one little detail... She would say no. The only person out of us that she spends time with is Remus, and that's only because she has too. Though she does seem to listen to what he... has... to... say..." James started to trail off.

"Oh no, James is getting an idea." Sirius said in mock horror, "Run for you lives!"

James threw the pillow he was leaning against at Sirius to ducked out of the way, "Ha!" he gloated

"That's not a very big accomplishment Padfoot." Remus rolled his eyes, "But anyway, Sirius right about one thing, you have an idea. I also have a very big feeling it involves me."

"That it does Mr. Moony, that it does..." He said then started to explain, "If what Remus said is true and Lily does now fancy me, but just won't admit it, then this should be easy, if not then well... we know...If I ask Lily to Hogsmade she will say no, no question about it. However is she thinks that made she's meeting Remus to go over some Head Boy and Girl stuff, she would definitely meet him."

Remus nodded in understanding, "I think I know where you're going with this... You want to me ask Lily to meet me in Hogsmade at like the Three Broomsticks or something, to go over some things, but I'm not going to be there at all. You are."

"Right. Then I would just have to convince her to stick around for a while. It doesn't have to be counted as a date, but who knows." He shrugged.

"I'm impressed Prongs." Sirius said, "It actually seems like a solid plan, and even if it fails, the worst that could happen is she says 'no'. Though for you, that might be pretty bad. So we have two plans this year. Leave our mark on the school, and make sure that Prongs here gets his girl."

"Oh and Sirius one more thing. You'll have to make sure Marlene stays out of it."

"I don't thin that'll be a big problem. Plus even if she does know the plan, she'll go along with it."

"How do you know?"

"Because," He shrugged, "We tend to have to same mind when it comes to the impossible relationship that has come to be between James Potter and Lily Evans.

* * *

**Note: So? Is it a date? **

**Sorry it's so short!**


	27. The Hogsmade Trip

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're meeting Remus at the Three Broomsticks to go over Head Boy and Girl stuff?"

"Yeah, so?" Lily shrugged

"I mean couldn't he have just gone over it with whatever it is with you in the common room?"

"I guess he could have, but we can never get much done with the rest of the Marauders there."

"That's true, but I don't know... It just seems a little weird to me..."

"So where are you meeting Sirius?" Lily asked wanting to just change the subject.

"By Honeyduke's." Marlene said after a moment of pause as they enter Hogsmade, "Said he had something to tell me."

"What do you think it's about?"

Marlene shrugged, "Not sure, but I'll find out soon enough won't I?"

Lily nodded and saw Sirius as they got closer to Honeyduke's, "I'll see you later Marls."

"See yeah!" She called as she went over and greeted Sirius before he began to tell her something.

Lily continued on her way and soon arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Opening the door she looked around, but saw no sign of Remus.

_'I'm probably just early...' _She thought

She walked over and sat at an empty table for two and wait.

About five minutes later the door the pub opened again and a boy walked in. Lily looked expecting to see Remus, but instead saw James Potter walking towards her.

"Hey Lily." James said sitting down in the empty chair across the table.

"Can I help you Potter?"

"Not really, I was just wondering what you're doing here sitting all alone..."

"I'm waiting for-" But then she stopped and thought back to what Marlene had said.

_"I mean couldn't he have just gone over it with whatever it is with you in the common room?"_

_"I guess he could have, but we can never get much done with the rest of the Marauders there."_

_"That's true, but I don't know... It just seems a little weird to me..."_

"Remus isn't coming is he?" She said and narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

He shook his head, "No he's not, so he sent me in his place instead."

"Is that so?"

"It is, so what do you say instead of sitting here we go walk around?"

"Ummm..." She said, part of her wanted to say yes, but instead she said, "As interesting as that offer sounds, I think I'll just-"

"Go back to the castle?" He cut her off, finishing her sentence, "Come on, it doesn't have to be a date or anything. Just hang out for a little bit, it'll be more fun then sitting around by yourself for a few hours."

She looked at him, "I don't know..."

"Please Lily?"

She sighed slightly, but it wasn't reluctant, "Alright, fine."

He smiled at her, "Brilliant,"

The two of them stayed in the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer each first before going out into the town. At first there was a few moments a silence so James decided to try and make her laugh, since he always some difficultly with that.

"- So then Peter ended up being chased by Peeves through the entire castle. We'd never seen him run so fast. About an hour later we found him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, hanging from the ceiling by his ankle, and soaking wet."

Lily started laughing, "Poor Peter, he always seems to be on the wrong end of you're pranks."

"It does seem that way." James said grinning at her.

"How is it you always get away with your pranks? I mean you've been doing this stuff for seven years, the teachers know who does them."

"Well of course we do get in trouble from time to time. You know the amount of detentions we've gotten. But we have never done anything that would actually get us expelled. Plus most of our pranks don't break school rules."

"That makes scenes, so you do take the rules into consideration."

"That we do Evans, that we do." He nodded

They continued on their way, looking in the different shops, talking and laughing. James even gave Lily his cloak when he saw that she was cold. As the sun started to set they headed back to the castle.

"Well James, I actually had a great time today." Lily smiled as they entered the school grounds and she went give him back his cloak back.

"Lily, wait." He said, not taking the cloak

"What?" She asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes, and when she didn't respond asked again, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course, but what does that have to do with any-" However she stopped mid-sentence when she looked around and couldn't find him.

"Take my hand." James said popping up behind her.

Lily jumped, "Wha-" Then she noticed that he wasn't actually standing behind her, but more like floating. He was sitting on his broom.

"Take my hand." He said again, "You know Lily, I'm having to repeat myself a lot this evening." He joked.

"James, I'm not much of a flyer..."

"But you won't be flying, I will."

Hesitantly she gave him her hand and he pulled her into the broom. Lily wrapped her arms tightly around his waist when he took off.

"Look down." James said to her once they were leveled

"Aren't you not supposed to look down?"

"That's only if you're falling, and I an assure you that you're not going to fall."

She took a breath and looking down and saw that they were flying over the Black Lake, as the last remaining rays of sunlight guided them along.

"Wow..."

"Lily, I wanted to make you a bet." He said back to her once she was looking up again.

"What's that?"

"I will bet you that I can fly this broom with one hand and my eyes closed."

"Umm... How about we don't test that theory."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No that's not it-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence because James turned around, gently putting a hand on the side of her face and kissed her.

At first she was in shock, then she kissed him back after a moment.

It was James that broke the kiss and he smile at her and said, "Told you I could do it." Before turning back around so that he could bring them back to the school.


	28. Epilogue

**Well here it is, at least... The final chapter.. I just want to thank all of you for you're support throughout these past few months. I hope that I'v. Have done everything you're expected from me and more. Once aagin thank you so much. And if you want, or have any questions to the rest of their 7th year and I'll write a chapter for that, just PM me or comment, because everyhing is getting so busy and I wanted to give you great chapters, so I wouldn't be able to update, but other than that this fanfiction is done!**

* * *

** Epilogue**

632 days and 522 dates later

In the Autumn of 1979

"Lily? Where are- Oh my goodness, you look amazing!" Marlene's voice came from the door way.

Lily was standing in the mirror looking at herself and fussing with her dress, "I don't know Marls, what if-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts." She said not having a word of it, "It's just nerves talking. You're ready for this. You'll go walking down that aisle and marry the man /you/ fell in love with."

"But with the war going on... How do we know if we're not just rushing into things."

Marlene sighed, "This is how." She left the room and came back a few minutes later, but she wasn't alone.

"Marlene why are you covering my eyes?" James's voice was heard.

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Lily was pretty sure James rolled his eyes at that.

James came into view soon after, "This is ridiculous." He said and took Marlene's hands off from over his eyes and looked at Lily.

"Wow..." He said when he said her, "You look beautiful Lily..."

Lily felt butterfly's in her stomach and her face heat up slightly. She looked at James standing there in his dress robes, his messy hair, glasses, and all.

"See, /this/ is how." Marlene said, "The way you two look at each other, you have your own secret connection."

"Lily, if you don't want to, we don't have to do this. We can just call it off."

Lily shook her head, "No, I mean like Marlene said, just nerves right?"

James smiled, "Right."

"Great! Now you Mister need to leave before a mediator or something hits." Marlene said and ushered him out.

"I'm going. I'm going." He said then called, "It's just a superstition!"

"You'll have your hands full with this one Lils." Marlene said.

"Trust me, I know." She smiled.

"Now come on... It's time for you to get married..."

Marlene gave Lily her flowers then headed out to take her place. Lily peeked out at the scene before her. It was a small wedding. Just some friends and family. She saw her mother in the front row with Remus, Peter, and Marlene there too. James mother had passed away the previous spring and Petunia refused to come, because she was marrying a wizard.

Her father came to her and held out his arm, "You sure you want to do this?" He asked teasingly, "You could just come and live at home."

"Yes, I'm sure..."

The music started and everyone rose. Lily saw Sirius whisper something to James and he nodded, a smile on his face.

A smile formed on Lily's face. If someone would have told her a few years ago that she would be were she was now: getting married to James Potter. She wouldn't have believed them for a second. But that was then and this is now.

They were meant to be together as is everyone out there that has found they're match. Whether they come from by bus or by car, from air or from sea. A different country or town.

'Or even what felt like a life time ago, a world away.' Lily thought. Then when it was her queue said with a smile on her face, "I do"

"You may kiss the bride."

James and Lily leaned in and Remus flicked his wand at Sirius silencing him just as they kissed.

"Not this time Padfoot." Remus smirked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Lily and James Potter."

At last...


End file.
